Sea Blue
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: What if Mondler were engaged for 3 years and what if Ross stayed married to Emily? What would life be for the Friends. Set in S5. Slight AU. Mostly centers on Chandler and Monica. CM, ER, JR, P? Please R&R and stay tuned! :)
1. Prologue: Monica doesn't feel so well

**Chapter 1 - 1998: Ross's big decison**

"Please come with me to London. I forgive you and Rachel" Ross heard the familiar voice of his estranged wife Emily. "Ok I don't know what everybody will think of that but I'll come".

*AT MONDLER'S APARTMENT*

"I have some news but it won't be good.I'm so sorry" Ross says. "What is it?" his sister asks, "I'm moving to the UK to be with Emily". Everybody in the room gasps. "You can't be moving Ross" Joey cries. "I'm sorry Joe but Emily is my wife". "You won't be here for the wedding" Monica answers. "Omg the wedding I forgot about that" Ross wonders aloud. "You havent told Rachel yet. She is very upset about the fact that she had to move in with me then Phoebe" Joey answers obviously very shocked. "Oh yes I have to tell her too but can one of you do it for me please since I'm a little scared to tell her?" Ross begs and adds "To tell you guys the truth, I don't wanna move myself". "I feel so nauseous" Monica complains(SPOILER ALERT:She and Chandler are expecting a baby")"Oh Ross I will miss you so much" Phoebe says and hugs him. "Yeah man" Joey replies, Mon runs to the bathroom and a "AHH" can be heard in a bathroom. Chandler enters with roses and wine, "What's wrong with Mon. Is she okay" he asks concerned about his soon to be wife. "She's ok" Pheebs answers.


	2. C&M are having a baby

**Chapter 2 - 1998: A surprise**

2 weeks later...

"I need you for a sec Rachel" Monica calls out from the bathroom. Rachel runs into there. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing her slumped up against the toliet, holding her legs. "Help me Rach. I think I pregnant" Monica says fearfully. "What how do you know your pregnant?" "Well I'm a lil'...late and the wedding is tommorow. Then she adds "Also I do not think that Chandler is ready to be a father". "Yes he is, you guys are destined to be parents" Rachel answers. Phoebe comes in with her gutiar, smelling like Napa Valley hand sanatizer.

~BACK IN THE BATHROOM~

"Take a test and if you are pregnant, I won't tell Chandler or Ross" Rachel says "Alright" Monica says deeply fearing it. *5 MINS LATER*

"Rachel it positive" Monica answers scared. "No no don't be scared. You guys will be parents" Rachel says then adds "You rest for the reharsel dinner later while I go to Central Perk with Joey and Pheebes" "Ok but can you get me a lemonade as and where are Chandler&Ross?" Monica answers asks. "I believe at the movies" Rachel answers then leaves. -AT CENTRAL PERK-

"I just found out something big" Rachel tells her 2 friends. "Is Mon pregnant" Phoebe asks. "Yes but shes worried that Chandler doesn't want to be a father just yet". "That is crazy, they are mean't to be together and have kids" Joey exclaims. "I know Joe but we can't tell anybody just yet. Even Chandler" Rachel tells her friends of the plan.


	3. Chandler and Monica's wedding day

**Chapter 3 - 1998: Chandler and Monica's wedding day**

*THE NEXT MORNING*

"I'm getting married today!" Monica yells then falls on the floor. "I think we should help her up since we don't want anything to happen to the baby or her" Phoebe says and her, Joey and Rachel try to lift Monica off the floor. Then Chandler enters "Is everything ok Mon" he asks "Yes just getting wedding jitters" she replies. "Okay well Ross said Emily is coming to NYC for the wedding" he answers "Yes! Emily is coo and her British accent is nice. Makes me wanna be British" Joey says and adds "Rawrh". Ross comes in with Emily. "Hi everybody" she says in a thick Brittish accent. "Emily you are here we missed you!" Rachel says and gives her a hug.

*20 MINUTES LATER*

"I can't believe my best friend and little sister are getting married today!" Ross exclaims in a happy mood.

*AT THE WEDDING WHERE EVERYBODY IS TAKING THEIR SEATS THEN SAYING THE VOWS*

"Omg how hard to say this but you are my soulmate, the love of my life and future father of my children" Monica says reciting her vows. "You are my soulmate too and I can't believe we are having a baby" Chandler recites too. Everybody goes into shock when he says the word 'baby'.

"You may now kiss the bride ?" The minister says and they passionately kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Secret out

**Chapter 4 - 1998: Secret out**

°AT THE WEDDING HALL°

"I can't believe that you guys told Chandler that I was pregnant!" Monica says agitated. "He forced it out of us" Phoebe said "We are sorry Mon but on the great side he is happy about it" Joey says. "He says it is great that you are pregnant" Rachel answers then adds "Just let me get your parents and Ross into here. They are very happy to see you". Chandler then comes over to his new bride and says "I am so happy we are having this baby and you will make an amazing mom", she says "Aww and you will be a awesome dad" then they kiss.

*THE GELLERS AND EMILY WALK IN TOO*

Everybody hugs. "Are you with child?" Judy asks "Yes I am in fact" Monica says. "You knock up my lil' Harmonica before the wedding Chandler?" Jack asks "Well yes 3 months ago but we didn't find out until yesterday". "I think it's great that you guys are having this baby" Judy answers. "I guess I forgive you Chandler" Jack says and smiles. "Besides you two would make lovely parents" he adds. "Can't wait to meet the baby" they all say excited. "We still cannot believe you will be a mommy soon and you a daddy. We are just so proud of you!" her parents add happily and squeeze their daughter but carefully not to hurt their unborn grandchild. "What about me" Ross asks and joins the hug. "My little girl is having a baby. Can't believe it" her daddy says with tears in his eyes. Joey, Rachel, Phoebe and Emily are all clearly touched...because of the Geller's most joyful day of their lives. The baby is the apple of everybody's eye and nothing will change that. It was going to be a great and eventful year.

 **TBC...**


	5. Some secrets should be left unsaid

**Chapter 5 - 1998: Some secrets should be left unsaid**

Okay so I'k gonna do the previously on Friends stuff but have 4(or less) of them explain what happened in the last part. Oh and the story was set in season 5

Phoebe speaking: Previously on Friends, Monica found out she was pregnant on the day before her wedding to Chandler.

Rachel speaking: She also feared that he would not want the baby but then our fellow friend Joey told him about the baby which he was not supposed to.

Joey(ignoring that stuff): We all told him ladies. Don't you remember? He forced it out of us.

-2 months later-

Phoebe still narrating: Ross is still in NYC but Emily divided her time for her american family and her british family.

*AT CHANDLER AND MONICA'S APARTMENT WHERE IT'S NIGHT AND THEY ARE SLEEPING*

Monica was tossing and turning but then fell asleep and had an awful dream. Her dream was set in the dark bedroom where she woke up and there was blood under the covers and she wasn't pregnant anymore, "NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME" she screamed. Then Chandler was shaking her. "Mon Mon. You were just having a nightmare, the baby is still there", "Promise" she asked "Promised and I think we should keep the light on tonight" he said rubbing her back "Okay works for me". "Honey everything will be fine. You are not losing the baby" he reassures her.

~IN THE MORNING WHERE EVERYBODY EXCEPT MONKCA IS EATING BREAKFAST~

"Where is Mon" Ross asked. "Sleeping. She had a horrible nightmare where she lost the baby in" Chandler says worried. "Oh poor her" Rachel says shaking her head. "The baby has just started kicking too which makes her lose even more sleep" he replies. Ross listens to their answering machine. "Me and your father are dropping by later today" comes up in the familliar voice of Judy dating back to today(today in the story). "Oh no our parents are coming later" Ross exclaims in distress.

*LATER THAT DAY*

"Where is my Lil' Harmonica and unborn grandchild" Jack asks while getting his coat off. "She is slepping because as you can see, she isn't having the best 5 months of pregnancy" Chandler sighs. Her mothers says "Well what happened". "Ok so she had this terrible terrible nightmare last night where she lost the baby". "Oh that's horrible" her father exclaims. "I know the pregnancy is making her very fragile now" Chandler replies, "Well I really hope she's okay" her mom says. Ross is watching his parents favorite sport of racquetball, "Hello darling" his parents say and sit next to him on the couch. "Hey guys" Rachel and Emily say and enter the apartment with shopping bags in their hands. Joey enters also eating a slice of pizza and holding shopping bags also. "Oh hi you three" the Gellers answer not looking up from the TV.

°IN MONDLER'S BEDROOM°

"Honey your parents are here" he says trying to wake her. "I'm not changing out of my pj's then" she says. "I love you so much and the baby too" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" Monica answers and he slids his hand up her shirt and kisses her. "I just felt a kick" Mon says breaking the kiss, "Hi baby we can't wait to see you soon" he says to the baby and then asks "Are you hurting mommy. If so please don't kick so hard"

*BACKI N THE LIVING ROOM*

"Look who I've got" Chandler says and puts his arm around his wife. "Oh Monny we've missed you and we are sorry about the nightmares" Her parents say and hug her. "Well that's ok since Phoebs told me that you'd start experiencing them at the 5th month and here I am having them right now" Monica admits and starts crying. "See what you get when you tell people awful things Phoebe!" Chandler looks angrily at her, "Sweetie don't cry. You are not losing the baby, please don't think that" her parents and Rachel try to calm her down. "The baby loves all of us so much that you shouldn't worry" Ross tells his crying and pregnant sister. His mom gets up to get a box of tissues from the bathroom while his dad and Rachel try to calm his sister down. Phoebe looks embarassed and Joey also tries to calm Monica down. "My little harmonica, please don't cry. Me and your mother think you and Chandler will be great parents" her dad assures her. Chandler holds his crying wife and says "Sweetheart I love you and the baby so much", "Really" Monica asks. "Yes you two are the world to me".

TBC NEXT CHAPTER


	6. Grossed out

**Chapter 6 - 1998: Grossed out**

Lets say that Chandler and Monica have been dating ever since college and never dated those those doupy characters like Kip, Alan, Ethan, Janice(worst), Richard(it kinda ruined S2 but my mommy sadly disagrees)Pete and Kathy

Rachel speaking: Previously Monica started having nightmares about the baby and told everyone that Phoebe was the one who told her that it was 75% chance that she'd start having them at her 5th month.

Ross speaking: Chandler was pretty pissed at Phoebe and is now giving her the silent treatment.

°AT CENTRAL PERK LATER THAT NIGHT°

"I can't believe that Chandler is giving me the silent treatment now" Phoebe mumbles

"I know it's crazy remember when he almost cut me out once" Joey replies. "Yes Joe we remember" Ross answers. "What's up with Mondler our favorite coupale in the whole entire world" Rachel asks "Bet they are doing it right now" Joey exclaims "Eww I do 't wanna know if my bff and little sister are doing it right now. Ross says clearly disgusted by the convo. "Yes you do wanna know if they are" Joey pleads. "I think we'd better get going if we don't wanna be late to the movies" Rachel says cearlh trying to escape Joey. "I left my scarf in their apartment. Let me go and get it" Phoebe says and Joey. comes with her. He puts his ear up to Chandler and Monica's bedroom doir and hears sounds that he is very familiar with. Yes! I get 50$ from Ross and get to hear my favorite sounds ever and from my bf's. He thought. "Pheebes you have got to hear this" Joey says to Phoebe. "Ooh I got my payback from him now" Ross and Rachel come in. "We are gonna miss the movie" Rachel says. "Ik but stick your ear up to the door". "Eww how gross" Ross exclaims.

TBC next chapter


	7. The movies

**Chapter 7 - 1998: The movies**

"Omg I can't believe that you guys want me to hear their noises!" Ross says freaking out. "Just do it Ross. Mon told me a lil' story of you walking in on your parents while they were doing it" Joey said with a smirk on his face. "Fine I'll do it but I never doing this again.(A/N I know this is a bit dirty for me since I young but it's funny)°He and Rachel hear it.° "You won take your 50 bucks. Now are you happy?" Ross asks. "Yes" Joey laughs. "Can we go to the movies now please?" Rachel and Phoebe both ask. ~AT THE MOVIES~

"What do you wanna see?" Ross asks. "Austin Powers" Rachel says. "Lesbian porn!" Joey says. "No no just because you heard my bff and little sister going at it(he shudders), doesn't mean you can watch porn" "Austin Powers plz" Phoebe begs. "Okay Austin Powers it is" Ross says to the lady at the counter. "Any snacks or drinks?"the lady at the counter asks. "Sour Punch straws, peanut M&Ms and diet pepsi" Ross says.

~AFTER THE MOVIE~

"Omg that was impressive" Phoebe says. "I was thinking about jumping into screen and taking one of them girls" Joey says.


	8. A time to be thankful

**Chapter 8 - 1998: A time to be thankful**

This is partially based off S5's thanksgiving episode.

*2 WEEKS LATER*

"Omg that was soo good" Rachel says while the 6 of them are sitting together. " I can't believe that you two are having a baby. My little sister is growing up!" Ross exclaims. "Yeah. Lets play a game of what are you thankful for" Phoebe answers. "I am greatful that I have more luck with the ladies now. If you know what I mean" Joey replies. "Something less gross Joe" Rachel says. "Then I've got nothing else" Joey answers. "You go Chandler" Phoebe says. "Ok well I'm greatful that I have a beautiful wife and will be a father soon" he answers. "I'm happy that Emely is finally giving the marriage one more chance" Ross replies. "I know Monica's worst thanksgiving..." Rachel exclaims. "Please don't mention 87-88's thanksgivings" Monica begs not wanting anybody to get mad. "I wanna hear the stories" Joey says. "I would love to here it" Chandler says. "Honey I think you are the last person who wants to hear 88's one" Monica answers not wanting to ruin her marriage. After she says the 87 one, Chandler answers "Monny I'm sorry that I called you fat sweetheart. I didn't know what I was thinking that day". "This isn't the thanksgiving I've been talking about" Rachel says. "Oh yes that was". "No the one after that". "Thanksgiving is over now. Lets get baby stuff". "The baby won't be hear for another 3 months, it can wait."(Mondler is arguing with Rachel)"Fine I"ll tell". "So I lost my toe because of you" "It was an accident" "Well I guess I can forgive you. Only because you are having our baby and we are married" then they kiss. "Omg why do I even bother sometimes" Ross asks grossed out."Aww they love each other" Rachel answers. "Now tell us the story of when you saw your parents doing it" Joey says. "Oh fine if that will shut you up". Ross then tells the crazy day in march 1989. "Oooh funny" Phoebe says. "Eww you were home for the weekend and saw your parents doing it" Rachel exclaims, "Yeah they are happily married too" Ross answers. "Growtesc" they all say. "I love you so much" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" Monica answers. They kiss, "Oh my god stop kissing in front of us" Ross begs.


	9. Finding out the gender

_*A WEEK LATER AT THE APARTMENT*_

"So what are you guys doing today" Ross asks. "Today we are going to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby"Monica says proudly. "Oh I wanna come since today is my day off" Rachel says all jittery. "Emely is letting me stay in NY during the weekdays while I come to her on weekends". Ross beems in pleasure. " Bye I need to go to you. See you all later" Chandler says then kisses his wife bye. "Eww gross. Why do you have to kiss my sister in front of us" Ross exclaims, "Oh shut up Ross. it's not like your marriage is as great as ours" Monica says making her brother jealous. "There is a baby in the wall. A baybee in the wall" Phoebe sings. "Does anybody need anything from the coffee house" Joey asks as he is about to get up" "Two decafs" Rachel answers looking at her pregnant friend. "Okay 2 decafs it is" Joey answers and goes to Central Perk. "That was Emely on the phone. She wants to know how you and the baby are doing so far" Ross says with his cell in his hand. "I am so not looking foward to seeing her stepmom again because remember when she grabbed my ass and said 'Call me'" he added. "That woman is crazy and she refused to let me talk to one of you guys" Phoebe says angrily. "Omg you should have seen the look on her husbands face after she said 'Call me'" Rachel says moving more into the couch.

 _~JOEY COMES HOME~_

"Here is your coffee" Joey says handing his pregnant friend her coffee. "Omg thank you so much Joe" Monica says slurping her coffee down. "Pheebs...my #1 girl, I got you a cookie. "Oooh" Phoebe says whille looking in the bag. "A sugar cookie. You know me very well" she exclaims.

 _*LATER THAT DAY AT THE HOSPIAL WHERE MONDLER ARE*_

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby" The doctor asks. "I guess so" Monica answers excited. "You are having a girl!"

 _*BACK AT THE APARTMENT*_

"So what is the gender of the baby?" Ross asks "A girl" Monica happily said. "Ahh yes a mini version of her" Chandler says jokingly. "Yay you guys are having a girl" Rachel exclaims.

 _*TBC*_

 **The next chapter will be by hugefriendsfan00 since she is awesome**


	10. hugefriendsfan00 writes a chapter

**Wrote by hugefriendsfan00**

 **Chapter 10 - 1998: hugefriendsfan00 writes a chapter**

It was Monica's day off of work. Normally she would spend the day with Rachel and Phoebe or Chandler. But being pregnant, made things dinner. She felt it was best to get some rest since lately, she was tired and worn out.

"Hey honey." Chandler said when he walked through the door.

Monica looked up from her pregnancy book and smiled at her husband. "Hey."

"So I was thinking." He walked over and kissed her before sitting on the couch and putting her feet on his lap. "I still feel bad for calling you fat all those years ago and I wanted to make it up to you."

"Chandler that-"

"Just let me do this."

Monica smiled softly and nodded her head.

Chandler cleared his throat and continued. "So anyway, I have this." He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her.

She looked at what was in her hands and gasped. "You didn't have to do this."

He shrugged. "I wanted to honey."

It was a gift certificate for a massage, manicure and pedicure. Something Monica had been wanting lately.

Monica immediately put her arms around him and kissed him. "You're amazing."

"Not more than you." He winked at her. "You go do this and I will work on the baby room."

She smiled and kissed him again. "You have a deal babe."


	11. A merry day

**Chapter 11 - 1998: A merry day**

* _3 WEEKS LATER*_

Monica wakes up on Christmas day, smelling blueberry pancakes. "What is all this" she asked to find Chandler at the stove flipping pancakes. "Merry christmas honey and hello little one" he kisses her and bends down and kisses her bump too "I can't believe that we are having a girl" she says "I know it is amazing. I bet she will be as beautiful as you" he answers. "Oh you are so sweet" she says and they embrace. "My parents are coming too" he replies. "I suppose your parents aren't too weird" she says

*THE GANG AND EVERYBODY IS THERE*

"So tell us about the baby" his mom says. "I am in my 7th month and having a girl" Monica answers. "Ooh yay a girl" everybody says. "My harmonica is having a girl!" her dad says amazed. "Yes. Another grandbaby who I bet will be as lovely as you guys" her mom says. "Oh my god! My son is married and having a baby girl" Nora exclaims and pulls her son and daughter in-law for a hug, "Monica you look radiant as a pregnant woman" Charles says to the mother of his unborn granddaughter. "Aww thank you Charles" Monica answers at all the attention she is recieving being a Geller at all. "Sweetie we are happy to finally get a granddaughter" Judy says and hugs her daughter, "Hey don't forget about us" Ross & Jack say and join in the hug.


	12. Cold

**Chapter 12 - 1998: Cold**

*A WEEK LATER AT MONDLER'S APARTMENT*

"It's supposed to be very cold today" Rachel says. Monica then enters the apartment shivering. "Honey come here" Chandler motions to his wife. She comes over to him and says "Brr" "What did we say about going out in the cold since the baby could come any second". "I know. I know" she replies shuddering. "Well why don't you go relax in bed while one of us gets you a drink from the coffee house" he says. "Okay". "Ross can you get us lunch and a drink from the coffee house please" Chandler asks his brother in law. "Well I guess I could" Ross answers then adds "Joey do you wanna come with me" "Yeah bring on Subway!" Joey replies.

*ROSS AND JOEY GET BACK*

"Omg thank you so much guys" Chandler says. "You are welcome man" Joey says and pats him on the shoulder. "How is Mon holding up right now" Ross asks "Still cold. Maybe we should put the heat up some more" Chandler sighs. "It is like 100° in here right now" Rachel complains. "No she needs it. Sorry Rach" he says. "The baby could be coming any second" he continues.

*IN THEIR BEDROOM*

He hands her the drink and food. "You are the best" she replies and he joins her on the bed. They start kissing.

*BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM*

*What do you think they are doing in there" Phoebe asks "I think they are doing it" Joey exclaims "Quit saying that" Ross begs "Yeah please Joe. You are gross" Rachel says disgusted.

*TBC*


	13. Baby names

**Chapter 13 - 1998: Finding out the gender**

"THE MEXT MORNING _WHERE_ MONDLER ARE PICKING OUT BABY NAMES*

"Violet" Chandler suggests. "Pretty name but I don't think that it would fit her" Monica says. then suggests "Lily" "I love the name but maybe we should name the next baby that" Chandler answers. " Okay well how about Sophie" Monica replies. "Oh that would be perfect" he beams. "Any middle names". "Let's pick out a middle name when the gang gets here" he assures. "Ok fine" she says

*WHEN THEY GANG GETS THERE*

"So did you pik out any baby names yet...since I have som suggestions" Ross asks. "Sorry dude but we already did" Chandler says to his brother in-law. "We are naming her Sophie" Monica answers. "Well what about middle names" Phoebe asks 'Yeah I wanna pick" Rachel begs. "I'm sorry Pheebes but I known her longer than you so she gets the pick" Monica tells her friend. "Yay thanks guys! Well can she have my first name as her middle name" Rachel asks. "Yes". "Aww I wanna pick out the next baby's name" Ross says frowning. "When I have a bunch of kids, you can name them all. Ross." Monica jokes. "I wanna name them too" Joey answers.

TBC


	14. New year, new wishes

_**This is slightly based of "TOW all the resolutions". Let's say Emily is here from London and Danny is here too but he and Rachel aren't dating anymore**_

 **Chapter 14 - 1998: New year, new wishes**

*5 DAYS LATER ON NEW YEARS EVE WHERE MONDLER ARE HAVING A PARTY*

" Joey, Joey. We are married but want to kiss when the ball drops because with the baby coming, we probably won't be able to do this ever again" Chandler tells his friend. "Okay just let me think of something" Joey answers. He goes over to Rachel and says, "Rach I wanna kiss you at midnight" "Oh sure of course" she answers in a romantic way hinting that she has feelings for him. " Phoebe you don't have anyone to kiss at 0:00 right" Joey asks. "Yez I don't sadly" she answers with a frown. "Oh I'm sorry". "5,4,3,2,1!" Ross exclaims then he and Emily kiss(I know her name has a i but my friend spells it like that and it basically the same anyways;fixed). "The baby just kicked!" Monica exclaims. Everybody goes over to feel it. C&M are a little annoyed that the baby kicking her broke the passionate kiss but relieved too.

~THEY ARE ALL SITTING AROUND TALKING ABOUT STUFF~

"I wanna fly a plane" Phoebe tells her friends of her new years resolution. "Sure Phoebe. All you need to do is find a person who wants to plumb to to their deaths" Chandler jokes. "Honey maybe you should stop joking as much this year ans especially to your wife who is having your baby" Monica answers. " I'll give you $50 if you go a year without making fun of us...or better yet a week" Ross replies, "Oh fine I'll take it". "I want to read more this year" Rachel says. "I wanna knit and sew" Joey answers. "I"ll teach you Joe. It gives me something to do while on maternity leave" Monica says to her friend. "I'm gonna write more everyday" Ross replies. "Sure writing is fun...not" Chandler says. "I made a deal to be less possessive of Ross everyday" Emily answers then adds. "We are gonna make this marriage work and my parents marriage too". "That is cool" Rachel answers. "Yeah so cool" everybody else says. C&M go to bed but then sounds of passion come from their bedroom

 _The morning time_

"I'm gonna start writing a short story on dinosaurs right now but first I have to pick up Ben and bring him over here" Ross says and goes to pick him up. Mon looking huge is making breakfeast and Chandler comes up to her and kisses her. "Man you guys must be happy that Ross just left so that you can do your married couple, lovely dovey kissing stuff in front of us" Joey exclaims, "Aww they love each other so much" Rachel answers."What a perfect married couple and soon to-be parents" Phoebe says.

 _Ross is back with Ben._

"He wants to talk to your bump since he is excited to get a cousin soon" Ross tells his sister, "Aww it's cute. Sure Ben come over here" Monica says. "Our nephew is so happy for the baby to be born soon" Chandler states, "I know do you want daddy to talk to you" Monica replies and asks the baby. Mon then feels a kick and she says "Yes she wants you to talk to her", "Hi baby girl me and mommy can't wait to see you soon. You sure will look like her, won't you?" Chandler asks the baby.

 _20 minutes later..._

 _"_ Ross stop saying these dumb dinosaur names" Joey begs in annoyance, "Why don't you want dino talk" Ross asks. "I want it" Emily answers and Joey starts to watch saturday morning cartoons with Ben.

°THAT THURSDAY AT CENTRAL PERK WHERE ROSS, EMiLY AND MONICA ARE°

Chandler enters and says "Ross dude you win, I can't take it anymore" handing him the $ bill. Phoebe enters too. "Phoebe find a spaceship to **come back** to your **home** planet" Joey also enters "Bet you can't sew a **simple** scarf". "Emily your stepmom is crazy" he spurts out and sighs in relief. He sits down and kisses his wife and also rubs her bump. Ross looking grossed out and Rachel enters too. "Eww can you two stop kissing in front of us please" Ross asks, C &M don't care since they are so in love and will be parents in a month. Boy her parents are so proud of her already. Nothing will sure change that.

TBC


	15. Pretty in pink

**Chapter 15 - 1999: Pretty in pink**

~2 DAYS LATER AT THE MUESEM~

Ross was dusting a fossil while his brother in-law Chandler comes up to him. "Hey dude. What are you doing here" "Had to escape the aparment due to Monica's mood swings". "Well I'm going on break later so why don't we go out to eat and look for baby stuff" Ross asks.

°ATTHE BABY STORE°

Chandler has a checklist in his hand. He checks off crib, baby toys, blankets, paintings and bottles. Emely walks in and says in her thick Brittish accent. "I'm all for ears. What do you need help finding" Ross takes the list and shows her the unchecked items. "Don't worry Chan, we'll help you find everything" Ross and Emely both say. "Oh and we need the paint the room too".

*AT HOME DEPOT*

"What coors do you guys think we get" Chandler asks eyeing tbe paint. "Ooh this looks pretty" Emely sayz looking at fuscia. "Pretty...but let's think of something else. Ross tells her, "Let's video call my dad and steptom. I think they will know what to get" Emely says calling them. Her dad starts speaking. "Good day everybody. How are you all" her stepmom comes on there too. "Is delicious Ross here too" "Daddy what colors should we get for a room" "Well seqal white and blueberry" her dad answers "No it's for Mondler's bay" Emely tells her parents. "It's a girl I'm guessing so navy and pretty pink" her stepmom answers. "Thank you. You two should expect to seecme back on sunday".

TBC


	16. The Walthams in NYC

**Chapter 16 - 1999: The Walthams in NYC**

THE NEXT DAY*

Emely gets a call on her cell. "Me and your stepmother are coming from London to see you New Yorkers" the familiar voice of her dad says. "Okay can't wait to see you two on sunday" she answers in her polite English voice. "Bye sweetie we will miss you" her dad replies and she hangs up.

BACK IN MONDLER'S APARTMENT*

Emely enters and says to Ross, "My parents are coming from London to see us" "Oh great..." Ross answers. "Well in that case I'm gonna throw a party on sunday then" Monica replies. Chandler entrs and says "Hello my beautiful wife and little one" "Aww that is sweet to tell her that. You will be a great father" Emily says clearly liking that scene.

*THAT SUNDAY WHERE THE WALTHAMS AND THE 6 FRIENDS ARE AT THE APARTMENT*

The Gellers enter. "Wait for it" Ross says to Emely hinting that the parents are gonna fight. "I've missed you monkey" Emely's stepmom says to Ross "I'm sorry but I standing right here" her dad says to her stepmom. "I'm not gonna fight but...there you are". Mondler enters the living room. "There my little girl is!" Ross and Monica's dad says when his daughter comes into the room. "Oh yes, Ross mentioned that you are pregnant. Congrats" Emely's dad says. "When is the baby due" Emely's stepmom asks. "Around valentines day" Monica answers flustered by all the attention she's been getting.

TBC


	17. Getting along

**Chapter 17 -1999:Getting along**

Continued from last chapter

"Your daughter is a sweetheart" Ross and Monica's parents say. "Well thank you and Ross is a lovely young man" Emely's dad says, "Yes don't we all like him though" her stepmom answers. "Ah well we can't wait until our second grandchild is born" their mom says(Ross still has Ben in the story). "I also bet that Chandler can't wait to be a daddy" she adds. "I am actually quite happy our daughter cut his toe off. Because they never would have got together if she didn't do so" their dad replies

*FLASHBACK IN 1995 RIGHT BEFORE ROSS WENT TO CHINA*

[Monica and Rachel's apartment. Chandler enters]

Monica is reading a cooking magazine. "Hey honey. I know you've been a little gloomy" he says with a box in his hand. "Well there is no one else that I want to spend my life with and we are destined to be together, so will you marry me" he asks her while standing on his knees. "Of course I will marry you!" she exclaims and he puts the ring on her finger. She leaps into his arms and they kiss.

TBC


	18. Start of a new relationship

**Chapter 18 - 1999: Start of a new relationship**

 _CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER..._

 _"_ Rach, can I talk to you for a sec please" Joey says. "Yes I can divert my time from listening to the convo, to talk to you" she answers. "Okay" he says and they go into the nursery. "What's up Joe" she asks since he has a flirty look on his face. "I love you Rachel. I was all eyes on you, the day you jinxed Barry(my deceased dad's name)". "Oh I love you too Joey" they kiss. "So now are we a couple now" Joey asks breaking the kiss, "Jojo, I'm afraid so" she answers. "Okay" and they go back to kissing.

~JOEY AND RACHEL ENTER THE LIVING ROOM~

" Phoebs, we need to tell you something big" they both say pulling her into the nursery, "Well what do you guys need to tell me" Phoebe asks. "Um...me and Joey are dating now" Rachel answers. "Omg that is the gang know yet""No we just started to. Plz don't tell them yet" Joey begs. Yes please Pheebs" Rachel pleads. "Don't worry I won't" Phoebe answers.

TBC


	19. Monica is late Part I

**Sorry about spelling errors.i'm on my phone writing this right now since its 10pm in NY.(I have school in the morning)**

 **Chapter 19 - 1999: Monica is late part;1**

A slight pun on TOW Rachel is late.

 _The next week. The Walthams are still in NY until after Valentines day. Joey and Rachel are also sneaking around._

"Umm...Ross there is something big we need to tell you" Rachel says, Joey puts her arms around her. "Please don't beat me but we are dating" he says. Ross looks as if he is about to throw u on them. "Why should I ve mad. I'm married to Emily" he exclaims. "Ross we are sorry. We thought it would be appropriate since Chandler and Monica are married and expecting a baby, and you married to Emily" Rachel answers.

*THE NEXT DAY*

 _Monica is way past her due date by 12 days._

(She is sitting on the couch with her parents, husband, Ross, Emily and Phoebe) "Why won't this baby come out yet" she asks. "I remember when I was pregnant with you, that I was also way past my due date" her mom says. "I also threated to flash your dad while I was pregnant with Ross" she adds. "Oh mom we don't need to hear that story" Ross begs and adds "Why did you have to tell that and the story of you getting mom pregnant at our hallween party in 1980" Ross asks his dad, cringing. "Oh stop it. Your sisters friends wanted to uear a scary story" their dad says with a weird facial expression. "Ooh I really wanna hear that story" Emily pleads "Sweetie, I don't think you will find this story...uh interesting so lets take about something else" Ross says trying to get her to change her mind. She looks at him with a strange expression on her face, "Fine fine I'll tell it

*Later that day at Central Perk*

"Yes that is right. No baby" Monica says agitated. "Honey I'm sorry. Why don't you sit right here" Chandler answers getting out of the seat, "Oh like you haven't done enough" she looks at him angrily. Then she screams, "GET OUT GET OUT". Everybody gets up. "Is the freezing cold overdue prgnant lady, ruinning your precious coffee time?!" she yells af the lady who is staring at her.

TBC...


	20. Monica is late Part II

**Chapter 20 - 1999: Monica is late part.2**

 _CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER_

 _"_ Honey, can I talk to you for a sec" Chandler asks her. "What" Monica asks getting all moody. "I know you want the baby to be born but you can't act like this in public" he says, "Yes but that lady started it" she answers. "I'll get Rachel to tell Gunther".

* _WHEN RACHEL IS ABOUT TO TELL GUNTHER, STEPHEN AND ANDREA ENTER THE COFFEE HOUSE*_

 _"_ Oh hello everybody. Emily and Rachel, would you two like to come with us to Bloomingdales" Stephen asks his daughter and her friend. "Sure thanks and it gives me something to do on my day off" Rachel answers. "Oh this place is pretty. Emily's been telling us that you guys are always hanging out here. Is that true" Andrea asks, "Yes it's true" Ross says trying to escape his crazy stepmother in-law. "S-M-E-L-L-Y C-A-T...it's not your fault" Phoebe sings while pluking the bars on her gutiar.

 _THE WALTHAMS AND RACHEL ARE AT CENTRAL PARK*_

 _"_ Here take this stepmommy" Emily says while throwing a cold water balloon at Andrea which hits her.

 _*BACK AT MONDLER'S APARTMENT*_

[Rachel, Phoebe and Emily are there. Joey enters]

"Hey boyfriend" Rachel says and wraps her arms around him. Phoebe(ignoring that stuff) asks. "When do you think Mon will have the baby" "I don't know but I think we should have a bet on when she has the baby. The winner gets $30" Joey replies brilliantly, "I'm in" the girls say.

 _*LATER THAT DAY*_

[All the gang except Monica are there and Emily is there too. She then enters ]

"So I tried to go back to work, but they said 'Take your materity leave right now. Blah-blah but who cares about them' Monica says bored. "You have us" Chandler says trying to nudge his wife into the right direction.

 _*MONDLER ARE AT THE DOCTORS*_

The doctor writes a bunch of things to speed up the labor process. " **1)** **Spicy foods, 2) Long walks , 3) Hot tea 4)( _I'm not gonna say this one but you kinda know what I mean if you watched Rachel's version)_**

 ** _*_** _THAT NIGHT AT THE APARTMENT WHERE WE SEE MONDLER EATING HOT FOODS AND DRINKING CHAMOLIE TEA*_

"Don't eat a chile pepper then touch your eyes" Chandler says wiping his eyes. "I just don't see why the baby isn't coming yet. i mean we did everything the doctors said" Monica answers frustrated, "Don't worry she will come" he assures her. "Really" she asks, "Yes you've been a great mommy already that she doesn't want to come" he replies. They start to kiss.

TBC NEXT CHAPTER...


	21. Monica is late Part III

**Watching 'TOW Ross' wedding' right now while writing this**

 **Chapter 21 - 1999: Monica is late part.3**

CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER...

"Did that work" he asks, "No not really but it kinda helped a bit" then she gets a shockwave of pain and sees water on the floor. "Never mind that. My water just broke" she exclaims in pain. "Oh honey we need to get you there. Just let me dial everybody and tell them you are labor" he says frantically.

* _ROSS, RACHEL, JOEY, PHOEBE AND EMILY ARE ALL THERE. MONDLER ENTERS*_

 _"_ 1-2-3" Chandler says, looking at his watch rolling his pregnant wife into there. But then he notices the gang and Emily are there already, "How the hell did you guys get here before us. I swear we left before you 5" "Well lets say Ross and Emily are smart cookies" Joey answers thinking about food.

* _MONICA IS IN A LABOR ROOM. HER PARENTS RUSH INTO THE HOSPITAL FRANTICALLY*_

"Where is my little girl" Jack asks, "I just can't believe our daughter is married and having a baby..." Judy says clearly happy about the scene."Mom and dad, let me and Emily bring you two to her room" Ross says to his parents.

* _IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM 2 HOURS LATER*_

"I can't believe I'm only 3 centimeters. We've been here for 4 hours" Monica complains, "Honey it's only the start. I was in labor with you for 49 hours" Judy tells her, "I was also in labor with your brother for 52 hours" she adds.

* _16 HOURS LATER IN THE WAITING ROOM*_

 _"_ Mon just had the baby" Chandler says to the 4 friends and Emily. They all stand up, "Really" Phoebe asks. "Nope just joking" he jokes nervously. "I'm gonna go up and see her and my parents. Wanna come Emily and Rachel?" Ross asks.

* _25 HOURS LATER IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM*_

"10 centimeters. It's time for you to have the baby" the doctor says smiling at everybody. They all kiss her on the foreheard and say 'good luck'.

 _TBC NEXT CHAPTER..._


	22. Monica is late Part IV

_This is both a variant of 'TOW the hundreth' and 'TOW Rachel has a baby'_

 _ **I just love the Gellers. They are too funny**_

 **Chapter 22 - 1999: Monica is late part.4**

"Ready to give birth" the doctor asks after everybody leaves the room, "Yes she sure is ready" Chandler jokes. "Lets start pushing" the doctor says.

*2 HOURS LATER IN THE WAITING ROOM*

"I can't believe how much pain she must be in right now..." Judy says worried about the sanity of her daughter and unborn granddaughter. "Honey honey, she'll be fine. She's our little girl and is very strong" Jack reassures his wife. "Would you guys like to come with me to the cafeteria to you know...clear yours heads of this darn baby stuff" Joey asks.

 _*IN THE CAFETERIA*_

"Eww...this food is gross" Rachel complains. "Yeah the food is gross. Touché" Emily says pushing her plate back and takes a swig of soda.. Then gets up and stretches.

* _PHOEBE IS TAKING A WALK BUT THEN SEES JOEY BEATING THE ABSULOTE CRAP OUT OF A VENDING MACHINE*_

"What are you doing" Joey heard a voice and immediately stopped punching the machine, "Uhh nothing" he says but then Phoebe appears "Ohh Pheebes it's just you" "I thought you were a doctor coming to yell at me for acting like a little kid" he exclaims. "Well why are you beating the hell of this poor machine" she asks "It ate my dollar and never gave me my hot cheetos" he whimpers.

* _IN THE LABOR ROOM*_

"I can't do this anymore, I can't Chan" Monica says exhausted. "Yes you can. You've waited your whole life for this" Chandler assures her. "I'm gonna kill you" she growls in despair as she grabs his hand and says "Contraction contraction!"

* _20 MINS LATER*_

"It's a girl!" the doctor says, "I can't believe you did it" Chandler exclaims, Monica flops on the bed exhausted.

*BACK OUT IN THE WAITING ROOM*

"Great news!" Chandler says, "Well what happened" everybody asked wanting to know. "She just had the baby" he answers happily, everybody jumps up and down. "Oh look at you a doting father. I was the same when my kids were born" Jack says pating his son in-law on the back.

* _In the hosptial room*_

"Oh she is beautiful. What's her name" Phoebe asks, "Sophie Rachel" the doting mother says. "Looks just like you. Can I hold her please" Judy, the doting grandmother asks. Monica thinks for a minute then hands the baby to her mother."Hi baby girl. Grandma loves you already" Sophie's grandma says to her. "My first grandchild" Jack says, "What about Ben daddy" Ross asks in a girl like voice. "I was joking around. Of course Ben's my first grandbaby, I mean my first one from Monica". "Aww the baby's so cute" everybody gushes. Monica smiles at the fact that everybody loves the baby already but deep down she is really tired. Chandler notices this and puts his arm around her, feeling so relieved that he is married to a beautiful woman and is a daddy now. He definitely has to give his wife credit for cutting off his toe all these years ago.

TBC NEXT CHAPTER


	23. Doting family

[Flashback from 1985. The Walthams house in London] "Daddy. I have a cold" 12 year old Emily tells her daddy Stephen, "Oh here is my handkerchief" he says digging into his dresserdrawer, ans hands her the green one. She doesn't blow well and he shakes his head in disapprovel, "Sweetheart, let me teach you how to blow properly". A green boogie comes out of her nose and it comes out loudly...and I mean loudly. "Eww" Andrea is grossed out.

[Back to the present day]

"Oo. I wanna hold her" Jack begs, clearly happy at the presence of his newly born granddaughter. The baby gets handed over to him. "Oh look at her and those beautiful blue eyes" he says.

* _Ross is holding the baby*_

"Hello baby. I'm your uncle Rossy" Ross says to his sleeping niece who is in his arms, ."I have a son named Ben who will love you so much but we all love you" he adds. Emily is holding the baby too, "Oh hello baby. I'm your auntie Emily or you can call me Emmy when you start to talk. No problem" she says. Everybody can't stop staring at the beautiful baby with her mothers raven black hair, and her shappire blue eyes. She even looks just like her mom as a baby. Joey is holding her and says "You will sure become a hottie when you grow up", "Oh Joey you will not date our daughter" Chandler says annoyed since he knows what his friend is thinking.

 _*2 DAYS LATER IN CENTRAL PERK*_

"We should throw a party tomorrow since they are coming home" Phoebe says waving her hand. "Ooh yes a party and especially since Mom and Dad wanna see the baby some more" Ross answers, liking the idea.

* _THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL*_

"Monica Geller-Bing is discharged now" the nurse says.

* _THAT AFTERNOON*_

Mondler are walking into their aparment. While he is opening the door, she places the careseat on the floor and they start kissing. As they are kissing, opens the door and everybody screams " SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

 **I'm gonna have to leave this be for right now since its 1am in the morning and my nighttime cough medicne is kicking in right now(I have a cold) Plz R &R.**


	24. Home Party

**Chapter 24 - 1999: Home party**

CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER...

They get freaked out and almost drop the carseat(the baby is in there). "Oy yey you guys scared the crap out of us" Monica says, "What is all this" Chandler asks puzzeled. "We wanted to throw you guys a welcome back party" Rachel tells them, "Oh then tell them we are gonna put the baby to sleep and then come out" they both say then go into the nursery.

* _BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM, HER PARENTS APPROACH THEM*_

"We can't believe you did it. We are so proud of you" they say and start hugging her. "The Gellers tend to have problems conciving and giving birth but we are happy you and your mom, both delivered healthy babies" her dad says. "You will always be our little girl" her mom says.

*THAT NIGHT WHERE EVERYBODY IS STILL THERE*

[The baby starts to cry and Monica takes her out. Then starts to rock her in the living room]

"Wanna meet the baby" she asks the party guests, patting the baby's soft head. Everybody comes over and there are a lot of "Oohs and ahhs". The baby's bright blue eyes staring at everyone in the room.

TBC...

 _ **A/N: Sorry Rachel/Ross fans, but I don't think there will be any of that couple or at least until later in the story. I like him more with Emily and her with Joey.**_


	25. Baby talking disaster

_**This is a slight variant of 'TOW Old Yeller dies' and 'TOW The boob job'.**_

 **Chapter 25 - 1999: Baby talking disaster**

 _*7 MONTHS LATER IN SEPTEMBER*_

[Mondler's apartment. They are at work and Ross and Emily are babysitting Sophie]

"Peek-a-bo!" Emily says to the toddler, uncovering her hands from her face. "Auntie Emmy, Uncy Rossy" Sophie says. "Oh Ross she just said our names" Emily exclaims, "Wat really" Ross asks standing up. "No she said pie...yes she said our names" she said slightly slapping him in the shoulder, "Ooh they've been teaching her how to talk but no use. So I think we are the turning point" he answers." I can't wait until they get home so we can tell them what the baby said" Emily replies happily.

* _THAT AFTERNOON*_

 _[_ Monica comes home for her lunch break and picks up her daughter off the floor]

"How's my baby girl" she asks planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "She's been a good girl for us but guess what she said earlier" Ross says, "Well what". "She said "Auntie Emmy, Uncy Rossy" Emily answers for him, obviously very fond of her niece. "Oooh mommy's so proud of you" Monica says to her daughter. Emily takes out a scone that she got earlier and starts eating it...very fast, "Honey slow down you are a packa wolf" Ross tells her.

* _LATER THAT DAY*_

[Chandler enters the apartment while all the other friends and Emily are there too. Monica is teaching Sophie how to talk]

"Sop, say mama" she commands her daughter, "Aunty Ross" Sophie says. Ross turns over on the couch to hear his niece refer to him as "Aunty", "Uhh you teach her to talk Chandler. She likes Ross and Emily more then us" Monica complains.

[Chandler then tries to teach Sophie to talk but still is a disaster] "Say Dada" he says to the toddler while he's spread out on the armchair with her. "Auntie Emily" Sophie answers, "See no use. She won't learn" Monica warns her husband. "I guess it's just a sign that she prefers her palontologist uncle and British aunt more" Ross grins and Emily giggles.

 **TBC...**


	26. Liking aunt and uncle more

_* **Chandler and Monica give up on teaching their daughter to talk so they teach her to walk*** _

"Come to daddy" Chandler holds his arms out to his daughter, Sophie comes into his arms and says "Dada dada". "Wow smart girl who is as intelligent and beautiful as her mommy" he says. Which some may say is true since she does look EXACTLY like her mom.

 _ ***LATER THAT DAY MONICA ENTERS WITH HER PARENTS. ROSS AND EMILY ALSO ENTER***_

"Grandpy, grammy" Sophie says as she sees the presence of her grandparents. Her grandma Judy picks her up and says "How's my lil' munckin of a granddaughter". "Wow she talks already doesn't she" Jack asks, "We've been trying to teach her but she keeps saying Ross and Emily's names instead of ours" Monica answers her dad frustrated. "Aunty Rossy" Sophie says as she sees Ross, "See like that" Monica exclaims and everybody laughs. " I am so happy to see you right now" Emily says to her niece. Joey, Rachel and Phoebe enter the room and all say "Hey". "Auntie Emmy" Sophie tells her aunt. "Oy vey".

* ** _ON THE BALCONY*_**

 ** _"_** Ooh what a hot night" Everybody exclaims.

 _TBC..._

 **So...how do you all think of the story so far. Reviews are ddefinitely appreciated!**


	27. Sophie's first birthday

**Let's say Rachel has been living with Joey all this time**

* _AROUND SOPHIE'S FIRST BIRTHDAY IN FEBRUARY*_

Ross and Emily are playing some more with nearly 1 year old Sophie while everybody else is watching the game and Monica is cooking. Chandler comes out of the bedroom, talking on the cell. "Great thanks can't wait to see you two on weds" they hear him say. "Who was that" Monica asks her husband, "It was my parents. They are coming for Sophie(lets pretend her real name is Sophia)'s 1st birthday. Can't miss their first grandchild's birthday, can they" he asks. "Ooh look what she just did" Emily says, "Mama dada" Sophie answers and bangs her fists together performing a pefect 'Geller finger'. Mondler turn to Ross "Did you teach her that" they ask, "No I don't think I did" Ross lies. Then he goes to pick up Ben.

 _Ross comes back with Ben_

"Benny Benny" Sophie tugs on her cousin's jacket, Ben pats her on the head. Chandler and Monica are both discussing birthday cakes for their daughter's party, "Ross and Emily would know what Sophie's favorite cake flavor is. They obviously know more then us" she complains. "Stop saying that honey. Don't think she likes them more" he tells her. But at that moment, Sophie finds Chandler's hidden stash of porn. "Sophia Rachel!" they both say.

 _Fast foward a few days later where it's Sophie's party but she is still sleeping_

"So now where is the birthday girl" Phoebe asks as she enters the apartment, "She must have been excited all night which is why she's still sleeping" Rachel states reading her friend's minds" "When Ross and Emily were babysitting her yesterday, I swear she was laughing for hours because of a messy raggedy Anne doll" Joey exclaims. "It's Sophie's party. You guys are happy are you" Emily asks her in-laws.

 _AN HOUR LATER, EVERYBODY ELSE MAKES IT THERE_

"Good riddance Monica. She looks more like you every single day!" her parents exclaim when they see Sophie looking very much like her mom.

 _Later that day_

Sophie is ferociously opening her parents, "She acts like you too" her dad says to her mom. One of the presents is of tickets to her grandpa Charles gay barquese show in Vegas called 'Viva laa Gaygas'. Another one was a book from Ben called 'Getting along with cousin' the book came with 2 editions so Ross and Emily gave her the other called 'Getting along with aunt and uncle' she got a musical instrument from her mom's parents and a errotic kids novel from her grandma Nora.

 _The cake is out_

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Sophie!" everybody sings. Sophie stuffs the cake in her mouth with her fingers and is then covered in chocolate. "Sweetie lets get you washed up before your mommy sees you like this and kills me" Chandler says and picks her up.

 **Haha I know that this is pretty long but this was in my head literally all day in school. Please rrview!**


	28. Pregnancy test

"So did you have a nice birthday my little girl" Monica asks her daughter, "My granddaughter, I wanted to give you something else" Charles says giving his granddaughter something. It was a feather boa. Chandler looks over his mom's present to his daughter and says "Eww mom" "grandpama" Sophie answers enjoying the boa. "Auntie Emily, Aunty Emmy!" Sophie cries wanting to see her British aunt. "Yes what's wrong" Emily asks and picks her up, "Guess she likes us more" Ross replies. "You have such beautiful blue eyes" Emily tells her. Sophie says "Aunty Ross" Ross holds her too. Ross then smells something weird and hands his niece back to his sister.

 _Sophie's mom's parents are leaving_

Sophie says "Grandpy" and says "Nayna" they both give her hugs and leave.

 _Later that night. Mondler are relaxing and holding each other in their bed._

"Seems like Sophie had a nice birthday" he says. "Yes but I think I'm pregnant again" she admits. "Take a test and if it comes out positive, everything will fine" he reassures her.

 _5 mins later_

"It's a positive" she exclaims. "Oh honey that is great" he answers. She wraps her arms around him and they kiss.

TBC...


	29. Big news

**_Sophie Bing the quirky toddler who is the daughter of our favorite Friends couple and who has crazy grandparents and a British aunt...She will feel a bit inferior though in this chapter but all in fine._**

 _3 MONTHS LATER_

Monica sighed. She was already starting to show but she and Chandler havn't told anybody yet. Today is the day to tell their daughter.

 _ROSS AND EMILY TOOK SOPHIE TO THE PARK BUT FINALLY RETURNED AND LEFT_

They said to their daughter, "Sophie, would you want to be a big sister" "No no big sister. I want be only child" Sophie answers angrily at what her parents are trying to tell her. "Well you will be a big sister in 5 months" Chandler tells his daughter, patting his wife's bump. "No only child" Sophie screams and starts to cry. "Oh god" her parents both say as they relize telling her was a big mistake. Sophie notices the door is open and crawls to Joey and Rachel's apartment but C&M don't care since she is tired and they just want to do it with each other now.

 _LATER THAT DAY WHERE THE GANG AND EMILY ARE ALL THERE_

"Aunty Ross, Auntie Emily" Sophie says her bright blue eyes still covered in tears, they give her hugs. "Mommy pregnant again no wanna be big sister" she replies sadly, "Oh Sophie don't say that we all love you. Your dad would talk to you when you were still in your mother" Emily tells her, Ross is a little grossed out about the fact that Chandler would talk to Monica's crotch(sort of) while she was pregnant with Sophie.

 _AT THE DINNER TABLE_

 _"_ We've got some news to tell you all" Chandler says holding Monica's hand, "What is it" everbody asks, "I'm pregnant again" she answers. "Oh i'm so happy for you two" Rachel exclaims, "We sure are" Pheebs replies. "Yeah" Joey answers in a girl like voice.

 **TBC..**


	30. Date night

**Flashback is in italics...**

[ _FLASHBACK FROM THE NIGHT WHERE ROSS BROUGHT EMILY TO THE FIXED HALL]_

 _"We could put the flowers on the right and add bows to the chairs" Monica says not caring about her own upcoming wedding, "Stop" Ross warns his sister and adds "Why don't you plan your own wedding instead of ours". "Yeah why don't you plan your own" Emily asks._

[ _ **BACK TO PRESENT DAY]**_

 _2 MONTHS LATER_

 ** _[Mondler's apartment. Them, Ross &Emily and Joey&Rachel are all going on date night. Monica and Ross' parents are babysitting Sophie and Ben as the parents are on date night] _**"The formula is in the fridge next to the milk" Monica tells her parents, "Okay I think they get it" Chandler says and pulls her out the door softly careful not to hurt her and the baby.

 **[At the restruant] "** Uh what should I get" Rachel aks looking into the menu, "Rachel please hurry up so that we can eat. I'm starving" Joey begs his girlfriends as they are waiting on her. "Rabbit stew" Ross says and Joey cringes "Eww that sounds gross". "I don't know what I want. Whatever the baby wants" Monica says, "Mushroom torte" Emily says fanning herself with the menu. "Conch friters"(Bahama Breeze has them but let's pretend that this restaurant has it too) Rachel answers "You guys picked some really weird dinner choices" Joey exclaims.

* _AFTER THE DINNER*_

 _"_ Oh I'm stuffed and think the baby had it too" Monica grins, "Yes I don't think we'll be able to make it to the car. Ross you'll have to carry me to the car" Emily jokes, 'Yeah sure whatever you want" Ross tells her.

 **TBC..**


	31. Surprising news

**I know this story is going pretty fast but I don't like to write everything in between so please bare with me. So all my teachers have been saying I am a good writer since I've been emailing them my Friends stories(yes they don't mind when you e-mail them for casual talk) Gawd technology is a slow class(there are 9 periods of the day and I have tech at the last period)**

[Flashback from 1994. The night Rachel joined the group]

 _"Honey are you getting ready for our date" Chandler knocks on the door of his girlfriend(later wife) 's bedroom,"Yes yes I'm almost ready. Be there in a sec" Monica tells him. "Still dating him" Rachel asks, "Well yes. He is so attentive of me and he wants a family too" she says all dreamy. "Well then you two would make a perfect couple" Rachel states._

[Back to present day. A week later]

"Would you two like to watch Sophie for us since we are going to the doctor's later in the day" Monica asks Ross and Emily, "Yes. We love Sophie" Emily says, "Mama" Sophie says and Monica tries to pick her up but is not successful do to her big stomach. Sophie looks just like her mom due to the same black hair, blue eyes and pale skin - and acts like her too. "Aunty Ross" she also says.

[ _Later that day where Ross and Emily are doing 'uncle and auntie' duties]_

 _"_ Porn porn!" Sophie exclaims as Ross and Emily are watching this boring reality show "Looks like you've been hanging around Uncle Joey too much" Ross holds his niece, "Oh Ross just let her watch porn. It will be our little secret" Emily begs. "Fine" Ross puts in a scary movie.

 _[Chandler and Monica are at the doctors right now]_

The doctor enters and says "Good afternoon. I have some news", "What is the news" they ask. "Okay well you are expecting twins. A boy and a girl" the doctor continues.

 **I hate having to end the chapter right here but I'm tired and I have school in the morning. Plz review!**


	32. Namely flashback

**Ok so when me and my cousin got home from school, we got a surprise - the electricity was out but 2 hours later it came back on. In tech 9th period, my teacher(a.k.a Gugs)was at workshop in the library and he left Appolo 13 for us to watch. It is interesting but I fell asleep in class and don't even think I even heard the bell ring to go home until someone woke me up. Pus it is raining in NY which is a big rain on my parade!**

 ** _[Flashback from 1995. The Geller's home in L.I. Monica is in the bathroom but then her mom is about to enter]_**

 _Monica hides in the bathtube since she knows what her parents are up to. Judy is putting on makeup, Jack comes in but then Monica falls asleep but she can here what her parents are talking about. "With you it's like I've got two 24 year olds" she can hear her daddy saying and then her parents start kissing and making weird sounds. "Eww noo mommy and daddy" Monica screams in her head; horror like. Why couldn't she and Ross be home, her with Chandler and him with Rachel. Reason unknown why she went to their house and especially since she watched that tape of the_ m. Oh well. _Then when she wakes up, they are out of the bathroom and is very happy to have an escape. She comes into the living room where all the party guests are and Ross comes up to her and aks "Are you okay", "Remember the uncovered footage from the end of me and Rachel's prom video" she asks. "Yes" he answers, 'Well I just saw the live show in te bathroom" she says disgused. "Eww gross. Mom and dad really did it in the bathroom and you had to watch it" Ross asks his little sister._

 _[Back to present day. Monlder are relaxing in their bed that night, discussing baby names]_

 _"_ I always wanted to have a son named Daniel" Monica says all dreamlike, "You pick the names. You are giving birth to them" Chandler tells her. and adds "But you have to let me pick the middle names. "I want to name the baby girl Sadie" she answers, "The baby boy will have my first name as a middle and the girl will have your first name as a middle name" he says. "You are so sweet" she says and they kiss.

 _[At 3am]_

She is shaking him saying "I want pickles and ice cream" "Fine fine" he puts his jacket on and leaves.

 ** _TBC..._**

 _ **Watching 2x19. Monica with Richard makes me sick so that's why he isn't in my story. Plz review!**_


	33. Joey is mean

**More rain in NY, all the state ever does in october is rain! At Bobs, so don't mind all the spelling errors.**

Monica is having a dream right now...

 _[Flashback: 1996. Monica's rroom. Her and Chandler are discussing something]_

 _"Do you think we are good together. Batter then Ross and Rachel" Chandler asks, "Yes we are good together" Monica reassures him. He throws her onto the bed and they start kissing._

 _[Rachel's room(now Sophie's room in the present day). Her and Ross are also talking]_

 _"Ross all me and Paolo did was animal sex" Rachel tella him, "Animal sex. Animal sex!" Ross exclaims grossed out. "Yes but it wasn't meaningful.(Now at king kullen wanting an ice cream cake)" "Fine fine i don't care anymore" Ross tells her(Back home now watching 2x15)._

 _20 Minutes later_

 _"Come on I want one" Rachel says as she comes into the bathroom seeing Monica take a box out of the draw, "Only one more" she says. "I want it. You and Chandler do it all the time" Rachel complains._

 _[Back to present day]_

Monica wanted to keep dreaming but then she feels a tingid kick. The same she felt when she was pregnant with Sophie. She smiles then goes back to sleep.

 _The morning where everybody is in their robes and eating breakfeast. Monica is still sleeping_

Sophie is trying to eat everybody's food. "No Joey doesn't share food!" Joey yells at her, her bright blue eyes in tears. Chandler comes out of the bathroom and hears his daughter cry. "Joey what did you do to her" he asks, "I can explain what he did. Sophje was trying to eat our food and Joey yelled at her" Ross tells his brother in-law. Emily picks the crying Sophie up and gives her a hug, she hated seeing her niece like this.

 **TBC...**


	34. Ross' Sandwich

**_In a happy mood right now because I got my math test back today after doing corrections in class on friday and the 78 went to a 85. I also got an 88 on my ELA test._**

 **Slight variant of 'TOW Ross' sandwich'(favorite S5 eppy!). Though Ross doesn't get fired or on sabbictial. Also watching 5x10. My versions are more happier, don't you guys all agree?**

 _[Flashback from after Phoebe gave birth to the triplets]_

 _"I want a baby" Monica says while holding one of the babies, "Honey we've discussed this already. We aren't married yet and your dad and Ross will kill me" Chandler tells her. "Can't we just try" she begs, "Oh fine fine but no foreplay" he says and they start to kiss._

 _[Back to present day. Ross is at the cafeteria at work]_

Ross is picking out of his lunch box but realizes something is missing, "Where the fuck is my sandwich" he wonders. His sandwich was from last nights dinner at his sister's apartment, "I can't believe it". He and everybody are living happy lives but he is still wondering where his food is.

 _[A few minutes later Donald enters looking very very refreshed]_

 _"_ Hello son. Just ate a good sandwich" Donald says, Ross then realizes it's him. "You ate my sandwich didn't you" he asks, "Son son don't get mad aat me. Why don't you check in the trash in my office to see if some is still left" Donald tells him, "YOU ATE MY SANDWICH YOU BITCH" Ross yells at him ad his yelling can be heard all over the town.

 _[Back at Mondler's apartment where Emily is playing 'patty cake' with Sophie and Ross enters]_

"I've got cotton candy" he says and Joey tries to eat it from his hand. He then puts it on the coffee table. "Guess what happened to me at work today" he asks, "What happened" Monica asks even moodier then when she was pregnant with Sophie. "Stupid Donald ate my sandwich at work" Ross complains and adds, " I even left a note". Chandler reads the note, "Ross Geller. Ross Geller who?. "Ross Geller's lunch". "I can get people to stop eating your food" Phoebe exclaims and starts writing something down, Rachel comes in from across the hall with a pen and book in her hand. Joey tries to get a peek of what she's reading and then points exclaiming, "You are reading Sophie's erotic kids novel aren't you".

 _TBC..._

 **Tech is a cool class but sometimes I have nothing better to do in it since we are doing airplaines and my group - Amanda and Sadie don't always need my help. I also went to Manhattan last night and didn't get to bed until 12am. I was sleeping in 3rd period science this morning.**


	35. Joey the candy stealer

**It's hard to believe I'm already on the 35th chapter. My family and teachers think so too. I'm gonna try to do a flashback each time now - in my own version and not the show's CRAPPY version. Not saying the show has bad ones but my versions are so much better.**

 _[Flashback right after Emily punched Ross in the stomach(POSSIBLE AU FROM THE STORY)]_

 _"Like you no good British people could do anything right" Jack mutters under his breath angrily, Andrea starts to get mad and call out her husband's name. "Stephen will you do something - NOW" "Don't you take that tone with me" Stephen tells her out of rage, Andrea proceeds to hit him with her bag and since Joey's still on the phone. Phoebe asks, "What just happened" "You'll never believe this but Mrs. Waltham hit Mr. Waltham with her bag" Joey tells her. "Omg well they both deserve to get hit by a bag" Phoebe answers._

[Back to present day]

CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER..

"I told you guys already that I don't ever want to see that book again" Monica tells her friends angrily, "Honey it's too much for you and our twins. Why don't you sit down" Chandler says trying to calm his wife down. "Erotic novel. Erotic novel" Sophie asks puzzled and tries to crawl to the coffee table "Do you want the cotton candy. Is that what you are looking for" Phoebe asks the roaming toddler, she then hands Sophie the cotton candy but then Joey rips it out of her hand and says "My cotton candy. Not yours". "Joey!" Ross, Emily and Rachel all say ashamed at their friend "What" he asks wondering why they are looking at him. "Joe you can not steal candy from a little kid" Ross says as a matter-o-fact, "She took huggsy from me". "She's one. You can't do that to a child" Emily says standing u for her niece and on the behalf of her brother in-law and sister in-law.

TBC...

 **I love how my teachers have been calling me cool nicknames. Mrs. Lanzarone(science) calls me 'sweetie pie', Mrs. McEvoy(math) calls me 'chicklit' and Mr. Coster(gym) calls me 'kiddo' My teachers also say I'm so smart...**


	36. My little Harmonica

**_A bit like ''TOW Ross got high' and 'TOW Rachel's other sister'_**

 _[Fast foward a few months later where it's thankgiving]_

Monica was 8 months pregnant with twins but she wanted to look for silverware, so they let her use a stepstool. "Honey are you okay up there. Do you need any help getting down" Chandler asks her, "I don't know if I need any right now but remember our wedding china. That we got right before I found out I was pregnant with Sophie" she asks, he nods and says "Yeah I do actually" "I just found it" she replies and gets out the pretty china which has blue ribbons and a white base. He says "Wait that's not the china I picked","I'm sorry but your taste is a little too um...feminism". Joey is on the couch watching the whole convo unfold "Ha ha" he laughs"

 _[All the gang(Emily is part of the gang now) are there. Ross and Monica's parents enter]_

"Hello everybody" they say and hug their son, daughter, son in-law, daughter in-law and granddaughter. "You should start wearing bigger earinga" Judy tells her daughter, Monica starts fo cry. "Harmonica don't cry. Me and your mother are very proud of you and Ross" Jack tells his daughter.

 **TBC...**

 **I don't want to leave this be but I'm on the bus ride to school right now. So plz review! Oh yes part 2 will be put up this afternoon...**


	37. Rachel's gross trifle

Continued from last chapter...

"Daddy it's not about what mom said. It's just pregnancy problems" Monica tells her dad. "Okay" Jack says and walks away.

 **[Let's say Emily has a half-sister named Alexis(Stephen and Andrea's girl. You'll see in the later chapters of my new story). Rachel is making the dessert]**

"Smells like meat. Did you put meat in the trifle", Phoebe asks alarmed. "Yeah silly because the recipe says that. British people put weird things in their food" Rachel tella her. Ross and Emily come into the kitchen and look in the cookbook. Rachel dusts the powered sugar off her hands and goes on the balcony. Ross is pulling apart the sticky pages and exclaims, "She made part a trifle and shepards pie". "Eww how am I supposed to eat it now" Phoebe mumbles grossed out. "Let me tell you. It does not look and smell like the way my stepmommy would make her trifles" Emily replies.

 _AS EVERYBODY EATS THE TRIFILE_

"Ew this tastes gross" they all say as Rachel leaves the room for a split sec. "Tastes like feet" Ross complains, "I don't know what you guys are all talking about. It tastes good" Joey answers.

 ** _TBC NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	38. You're not going anywhere

**I'm absolutely pissed right now because while I was packing up to go home, my water bottle leakes all over the place. My ELA grade went from a 81 to a 79. I want to make it on the high honors this year(still Q1) since I have a 86 in science, 93 in math and 100s in music and S.S(other grades unknown).**

 _3 hours later at nighttime_

The Gellers were just about to leave but then thunder can be heard and in a flash...the power goes off. "Mom and dad. You guys aren't going anywhere" Ross tells his parents, "We are gonna get some sleep" Chandler says notifying his friends of the plan and walks his wife to their bedroom. "What the fuck. I was watching thw game" Joey exclaims annoyed the power went off, "It's so dark in here" Emily complains and Sophie looks scared.

 _In Mondler's bedroom_

Monica looked like an angel while she was sleeping, Chandler thought. He also thought it was the perfect time to talk to her bump. So he shifted to her side and said "Kiddos it's daddy. Please don't hurt mommy - she's been through a lot and is very tired". She snuggles up to him when she hears him talking to her bump.

 ** _2 hours later_**

"I'm starving" the 5 friends and the Gellers complained. Ross looks in the fridge and says, "We all want Turkey but it needs to be heated and the micro is broken so what do you guys want. Vegatables, jello, milk, warm soda, or the...trifle" "I like the trifle so I want that" Joey answers, "Trifle it is" Ross replies and takes it out of the fridge. "I think we have some more candles across the hall" Rachel exclaims and runs across the hall to her apartment that she shares with Joey. "I wonder if daddy, stepmom, Alexis and Amanda have power back in London"(Amanda is Alexis' twin) Emily says wondering about her family.

 _Rachel isn't back yet but everybody in the room eats the trifle, including Phoebe._

Ross looks at his parents who are grossed out and gagging because of the trifle. "I can't eat anymore food that tastes like feet" he says and pushes back his plate.

 **Stay tuned for part 4 of the story's second thanksgiving eppy! I also think of the weirdest things ever during 4th period(A = music and B= advisory) which is where I thought of the idea. Please review...**


	39. One Day

**_You got one of your wishes for this story...foxstarkiller_**

 **[The Walthams house in London]**

Amanda Waltham ccomes home only to find that her parents are at work and her twin is staying after school. Her phone beeps and she picks it up "Did the power go out in London too" her older sister Emily asks. Her parents Stephen and Andrea had this strict 'no electronics before anything else' rule. They are very strict uprooted people. "No the power didn't go out here. But did it go out in NY" Amanda asks her older sister. "Yes yes the power did go out in NY" Emily tells her. "I wish mommy and daddy would let me go to NY with them because I wanna see Ross" Amanda complains. "One day" Emily tells her and hangs up.

 **[Back in the apartment in NY]**

Rachel comes back with a few candlea ans something else. "Look what I found" she says and puts the menorah down, Jack's eyes light up when he saw one thing that represents his Jewish heritage. "Ooh a menorah" Phoebe exclaims.

 **[2 hours later where Phoebe is playing on her guitar]**

"Smelly cat it's not your fault" she sings, Chandler comes out and hisses "Please stop singing so loudly. Me and Mon are trying to get some sleep. She needs the extra sleep since she's pregnant" then he closes the door. "Ross you'll never believe what my sister Amanda said about you" Emily says, "What did she say about me" Ross asks. "She said she likes having you as a brother in-law" Emily tells him.

 **My phone is almost dead and I'm at the mall so part 5 of the story's 2nd thanksgiving eppy will be put up later on...**


	40. Proud

**Today was supposedly the pep rally so 1st, 2nd and 3rd period were 20m. 4-6 where 30m but in 6th period lunch, it started to pour a bit so they cancelled the rally *sniff*. They made 7th one hour(11:14 - 12:14) and since it was an A-day, I had 2 math periods but in 8th period, they made us eight graders take a 8th grade pic in the gym.**

 _[Jack is smoking a cigar on the balcony. It kinda stopped thundering but it is not safe to go home yet and the electric is still out. Ross joins him on there too]_

 _"_ What's up dad" Ross asks, "Just having some thoughts. Did me and your mother ever tell you how proud we are of you and your sister" his dad asks. "Yes you both did", "You don't know how much countless times we said we were proud of you two"

 _[Middle of chapter flashback. Rachel is dating Danny but his sister Krista is there too feeding him cake from her fingers. It drops in this lap. Around chapter twelve]_

 _"Crap! I got cake on my good pants" Danny curses, "Here let me get it off you" Krista says and starts wiping it. "Let's take these upstairs" she adds and they leave. "Eww. The baby keeps kicking because she thinks it's gross" Monica complains rubbing her bump, Chandler puts his hand on his wife's bump and says "Hang in there little girl, it's Daddy. Please don't hurt mommy. We love you"(read chapter_ **IX = 9** **)** _"I can't believe that's his sister. Sorry Rach" Joey answers. "Oh I'm sorry Rachel' Phoebe says, "Are you okay Mon" Ross asks his heavily pregnant younger sister. Monica shakes her head, "Rach you don't need that dumb Danny" Joey replies. "So you have to cancel your date do you" Chandler asks, "And call their mother" Monica answers. "Baby girl don't kick mommy too hard please. We can't wait to see your beautiful face and blue eyes soon" Chandler tells the baby. "I can't believe this is happening to me" Rachel says in horror and rubs her temples, "Like I said Rach. You don't need the asshole anymore" Joey replies. Everybody knew he had a really big crush on her. "Baby baby girl" Chandler sings at the fact he and Mon will be parents to a beautiful baby girl soon._

[Back to present day]

"Yes yes. Mom said she was proud of us", "Of course we are proud. You and your sister both married and she's an expecting mother again" his dad says and shakes his head at what the world is becoming. He also adds "Me & your mother love you and your sister so much. Ben and Sophie are the world to us and we can't believe your sister is pregnant again" his dad says wrapping a blanket around the two of them. He also says "I love your mother very much and you are so happy with Emily while your sister is so happy with Chandler". "Yeah Emily is my true love while Chandler is Monica's" Ross laughs and sits back.

 **The power went out again and it's dark in NY. Stay tuned for part 6 when my phone charges and I can think of more...plz R &R!**


	41. It's cute

**The power came back on at 11:00pm(EST) IRL.**

 ** _[Rachel also found a working radio in her and Joey's apartment]_**

"I hate to break it to you New-Yorkers but it is still not safe to leave your current place. The power has no signs of coming back on yet" the weatherman says, "Ugh why" everybody asks.

 ** _[Flashback set around 'TOW Rachel finds out']_**

 _"Ross, Joey I need to tell you guys something" Chandler tells his friends, "Yeah what is it" Joey asks. 'I wanna marry Monica", "Dude you wanna marry my sister. That is great! We will be brothers in-law" Ross exclaims._

 **[Back to present day]**

Joey eats more of the trifle, "I can't believe you are eating more of that crap" Ross says grossed out. Sophie's grandmother says, "Off to bed since your momy and daddy are sleeping" Sophie then collapses in her arms. "That's my granddaughter" her grandma says and carries her into the nursery, her grandpa follows them in there too.

 **BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"So hungry" eeverybody in there complains.

 **Mondler's bedroom in the morning while they are all still stuck there**

Monica wakes up, "Mornin' honey and hello little ones" Chandler says and kisses her and her bump. She snuggles up to him and asks "Is the power still out and my parents still here" "I am afraid so" he says and they kiss.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 **[They come into the living room holding hands. She is gazing in his eyea]**

"Eww why do you guys have to be romantic in front of us' Ross exclaims clearly grossed out "Awe well I think it's cute. Right Jack" Judy ask.

 **Stay tuned for part 7!**


	42. Yes it's cute

"Yes it is quite cute" Jack answers his wife's question but a little grossed out like his son too, "I heard that it is safe to go out now. Do you guys want to go out for breakfeast" Emily asks everybody. Chandler and Monica break away from their kiss to see everybody in the room looking at them, Ross looks like he is about to throw up, Joey has a funny look, etc.

 _ **[After breakfeast, they are back at the apartment. The Gellers decide to stay at the apartment for a little while later until the electric comes back on and the roads clear up]**_

 _[Flashback in 1996. Where Joey and Chandler got new chairs and TV. Ross s watching TV with Joey]_

 _"Don't ring apartment #19 ring #20," Ross tells the Chinese dude over the phone._

 _[Monica and Rachel's apartment in the flashback]_

 _They start to kiss but then the Chinese dude says "Chinese food is here!", "Omg I'm gonna kill my brother and Joey" Monica says annoyed that her brother and Joey told the dude to bring it to her apartment. "Be back in a sec" she tells Chandler then pays the guy and goes across the hall. "Stop sending fodd to our apartment" she mutters angrily and throws the food onto Joey's lap._

 _[Back at #20 in the flashback]_

 _"Back" she says and they resume making out._

 _[Present day]_

Rachel is on the balcony but then starts to shiver. Emily enters too and says "Hey Rach", "Gosh it's cold november air" Rachel answers in a slight complaining voice.

 **Stay tuned for part 8!**


	43. Care for a dance

I'm at Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jay's thing that they host every year at a place called 'Indian head' which we all eat dinner in the pavilion and sit in front of the fire ag night time. It's fun...

[Flashback. Few days before Chandler and Monica's wedding and right before she found out that she was pregnant with Sophie]

"Dude I need to tell you something" Ross tells his soon to be brother in-law, "Yes what do you need to tell me". "Ground rules - if you ever cheat on my sister or hurt her in any way or kind, I will hunt you down and kick your ass" Ross says banging his fists together. Emily and Monica are laughing at it. Cofee comes out of Emily's nose and hits the register.

[Back to present day]

Rachel is reading a book called 'ugly woman' which is basically a parody of 'little woman' - the woman in this parody are all slobs and live in trashy homes, "What'ca reading" Joey aks her as he is peering over her on the couch. "Ugly woman" she answers, "Sounds interesting" Ross aays as he is getting on his coat to go to the food store to get food for later that day, since the power isn't on yet and they are all still stuck at the apartment.

[On the balcony where Mondler is]

"Care for a dance" he asks rubbing her bump, "Yes" she says and they start dancing and kiss passionately.

[The Gellers and Emily are watching the scene from the couch]

"Aww so adorable"Judy says thinking well of her son in-law and daughter. "Yes it's adorable" Emily says.

My phone is almost dead so stay tuned for part 9


	44. Gushing

**_WARNING:FLASHBACK IS LONG..._**

 _[The night before the wedding]_

 _Chandler noticed Monica was acting weird at their rehearsal dinner since she didn't eat a single thing and went to the bathroom every time she finally ate. She went right to bed when they got home so he went down to Central Perk. Rachel, Joey & Phoebe are there so he asks, "Mon was acting strange at the rehearsel dinner. Do you guys know why. I'm worried sick about her". "She is probably just not feeling good" Joey lies as an attempt not reveal his friend's big personal secret. "No tell me everything". Joey then realizes he has to tell his best friend so he mouths to be Rachel and Phoebe, "Should we tell" they nod back in approval. Rachel asks "Before we tell you, do you promise not to jump out the window or walk out on the wedding day" "Yes", "Alright so Monica's pregnant" Phoebe answers. "Why would I be mad? I'm gonna be a daddy!" Chandler exclaims._

 _[Back to present day. It starts to get dark out and they hadn't ate dinner yet]_

"Where is the lighting fluid for the grill" Ross asks but turns behind because his best friend and little sister are making out in front of them, his mom is gushing and his dad is happy about it too. He pulls on a disgusted face and resumes looking for the fluid. Joey, Rachel and Emily help him look for it. "I think I've got some in the apartment" Joey answers and goes across the hall.

 **I can't think of anymore right now so stay tuned for part 10!**


	45. Flashback moments

**This chapter will be filled with purely flashback moments. Don't worry the next chapter will be part 10 of the blackout moment...**

 ** _[Before the show started. Mondler are secretly dating in college where only Ross and Rachel know about their_ _relationship]_**

 _'Daddy there is something we need to tell you and mom" Monica tells her dad holding hands with her secret boyfriend, 'Yes what do you need to tell us" her dad asks. "We are dating", her dad then calls her mother's name and she asks "What". "Our little girl is dating her brother's roomate" they all hug._

 _[ **DURING 'TOW NANA DIES' WHERE THEY GET BACK TO THE COFFEE HOUSE]**_

 _Ross and Monica enter Central Perk and he is crying, "What's wrong" Pboebe asks. "Remember how we went to the hospital to see Nana. Well she just died twice" Ross answers with his head in his lap. Monica also looks sad so Chandler says "Honey come here" and she cuddles with him on the orange couch._

 ** _[During season 2 where Eddie lives with Chandler and Tilly leaves]_**

 ** _"_** _You sleep with her didn't you" a furious Eddie asks, "No I'm engaged to Monica. Why the hell would I want to sleep with your stupid ex-girl" Chandler says annoyed at crazy Eddie. "Sure sure" Eddie chants._

 ** _[During the Football game in Central Park. Monica and Ross are fighting over the ball]_**

 _"Gosh they are so crazy" Ph_ _oebe mumbles, "How do yoh think I felt. I hanged out with them for years" Rachel asks. "No my ball" Ross yells trying to grab the ball out of his sister's hand, "What am I gonna marry into soon" Chandler says with his mouth dropping._

 **[A year later where Monica and Phoebe are catering at the Geller house in Long Island]**

 _"It smells good. I bet your mom and her friends will like the food" Phoebe says inhailling the delicious food smell, "Hope they will.(goes to play with her engagement ring but it's not on there) uh-oh" Monica exclaims after realizing her ring is missing, "What happened" Phoebe asks. "My engagement ring is missing - oh no it's in the food and I'm getting married in 6 months" Monica complains and adds "Chandler payed a lot of money for the ring and I don't want him to get mad since our wedding is soon._


	46. Little Princess

**Man I am on fire when it comes to test taking this year! Since I got two of my tech tests back in 9th period, one was a 110 and the other was a 88.**

 _[Flashback when Mondler got back from their honeymoon. It's morning time]_

 _"Uh no" Monica says and jots to the toliet, "Honey what's wrong" Chandler asks while standing by the bathroom door. "The baby - I'm having morning sickness right now" she stammers out as she's throwing up too. "That's just the baby's way of saying it loves you and Pheebs said the throwing up only lasts 2 months" he tells her and they start to kiss._

[Back to present day]

Joey comes back with the fluid and some more things in his hand. "Look what I've found" he throws Ross the dinosaur post-its, Rachel the eroctic novel and Phoebe the smelly cat CD. He also takes out the dunosaur shaped candles, "How the hell did my candles and post-its appear in your apartment? I was looking for hem all over the place" Ross asks and takes the stuff from him. The guys start to grill the food. Rachel sits on the windowsill with a million jackets on her "Gosh Rachel it's not cold at all right now" Phoebe says. Sophie starts crying so they take her out of bed. "Food food" she cries, "They are making you food little princess" her grandparents tell her **.**

 **Cannot think of anything else right now. So stayed tuned for part 11\chapter 47**

 **Don't you think all of Sophie's(refer to 27) grandparents fit the critiea of 'amazingly embarassing parents' in some way in the show and the story? Please review!**


	47. Cream crumpet ala la

Checked **out the comments - the science and S.S teachers both wrote 'Making good progress. Pleasure to have in class'(thank you Mrs. Maccaffey and Mrs. Lanzarone - I needed that :) , the math worte 'making satisfactory progress'(come on Mrs. McEvoy, I have a 93), music wrote 'follows directions well'(thank you Mr. Done) and ELA wrote 'Pleasure to have in class. Assignments often late'(yeah yeah on accident) Yeah you guessed it...more flashbacks**

 _[Flashback where it was soon after Ross started to date Emily. They come into Central Perk]_

 _"Chandler I'm wondering if you would stop trying to imitade Emily as it's rude and annoying" Phoebe says, "Cream crumpet alla la" Chandler replies and Monica says "Well I think it is sexy" and they kiss not knowing that everybody in the coffee is staring at them."Eww" Ross exclaims grossed out, "You ruined the coffee guys" Rachel said waving her hand in the air and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Mondler break away from their kiss for a second and say "Sorry guys" then resume making out. Joey asks "Well does anyone want a donut or something while I go up", "Yeah I'll go up to the counter with you sine I don't wanna watch these two lovebirds make out" Ross answers._

 _[Flashback a few weeks before Mondler's wedding. Joey & Rachel's apartment]_

 _Ross is doing something crazy and Rachel & Chandler are eating Chinese. "And now that will be your brother in-law soon" Rachel says, "Stop it with the third degree please" Chandler tells her. "Hubba a ya" Ross says while doing jumping jacks._

 _[Flashback a little bit before Sophie was born. Joey & Rachel's apartment(see foxstarkiller...your OTP is coming through) Ross enters looking bored]_

 _"Dude what is wrong" Joey asks while eating cereal in his PJ's, "I'm bored. Emily is not coming back from London until the late afternon, my sister is so pregnant and moody and everybody else is working. Mom and dad are out of town" Ross complains, "Well you're in luck today since it is wednesday and I prank call Chandler every wednesday" Joey tells him then adds, "Let me finish off my breakfeast first then we'll prank call"._

 _Joey finishes his food and dials the work number_

 _"Chandler Bing here" Chandler says into the reciver, "Hello Mr. Bing I love you" Joey says with a stalker voice and "Who the fuck are you. I am a happily married man and soon to be daddy" "I can see you Mr. Bing, you look sexy in your suit" "For the love of god. Leave me alone!". Joey then hangs up the phone and says "Now that is Wednesday" he and Ross sit back in their seats._

 _TBC..._

 **I don't like to talk mean about my family but they are real jerk asses. Oh well :(**


	48. Crazy interviewer

**This morning was so annoying because I woke up a 7am but was laughing so my jerk ass of a family made me go back to sleep but then woke back up at 8 nd FINALLY woke up for the day at 10am. More flashbacks...Don't you just love AU ones?**

 _[Later that day after Ross and Joey prank call(refer to the previous chapter). The gang are in Central Perk. It is the middle of the afternoon which means that Emily is still on the plane]_

 _"Hi little girl we can't wait to see you soon" Chandler says to his wife's bump, "Why are you talking to her crotch" Phoebe asks. "Stop it he's talking to the baby" a heavily pregnant Monica says. "Oh I find it cute" Rachel answers, "Yeah it's cute" Ross responds but a little grossed out. "Aww you two will be such perfect parents" Joey says in a girl like voice. "We sure will but what's up with the girly voice" Chandler asks, "I don't know" Joey answers. "Little girl I love you and mommy so much and we can't wait until you come into the world soon" Chander says to the baby, "And me and the baby love you so much too" Mon replies at the attention her husband is giving her. C &M then start to kiss in front of the gang and the people in the coffee house, "Eww guys please stop kissing in front of us" Ross exclaims. "Oh geez Ross give it up and remember the baby was concieved on your wedding night, yeah you got it right Chandler knocked me up on your big night and we had our own big night three months later" Monica answers making her brother jealous, "Hey well why do even like that he talks to your crotch like that" Ross shots back. "Wanna go outside. I may be heavily pregnant with your best friend and brother in-law's baby girl but I can kick ass" Mon asks getting angry and about to give Ross the middle finger - Geller style wtih the hand that her wedding ring is on. "Sweetie you can't kick Ross' ass in your conditon'' Chandler tells her, and says to the baby "Baby girl please don't make mommy bring out her Geller side right now. She didn't really act like one until right now and now she wants to kick Uncle Ross' ass". "Hey!" Mon says and slaps her husband in the shoulder, "You know me and the baby love you so much" Chandler replies._

 _[1996. When they were watching the prom video. Roy put the corset on Fat Monica]_

 _"I told Rachel that Roy touched my boob" Present day Monica said, "Oh sweetie please don't talk about that crazy boob toucher" a jealous Chandler says annoyed. "Honey you were my first love and we are engaged" Present day Monica tells him and they start to kiss. Everybody in the room looking disgusted. "Eww guys" Ross exclaims.  
_

 _[Earlier that day. Monica was at a job interview]_

 _"Who is the manager on your_ _resume" the interviewer asks, "Right here(she points), Chandler Bing". "Now what are you gonna make me" he asks, "A salad" she answers and holds up the lettuce and takes off her engagement ring first. "Oh you are engaged, congrats! What are you going to do with the lettuce", "Well I want to wash it first then cut it". 'No no please don't wash it I like it dirty" the interviewer begs, "Well your call" Monica tells him. "Okay well what are you gonna do with the tomatoes, are they firm and tender or rotten and gross" "Well I was gonna cut the tomoatoes jullien style" "Ugh" the interviewer answers annoyed. "I'm outta here" Monica exclaims in distress and storms out. The interviewer looking clueless at why she'd storm out._

 ** _STAY TUNED FOR MORE LATER ON! :) Can my lovely readers give me some more ideas? Thx and please R &R..._**


	49. So happy for you guys

**My trought hurts right now :( Sorry about all the flashbacks...**

 _[1995. Ross didn't find out about Chandler and Monica's engagement until after he got back from China]_

 _"Hey guys" Ross says with Julie behind him, and squeezes C &M very hard exclaiming "I heard about you two getting engaged. My best friend and little sister are engaged!", "Yeah sorry bro you didn't get to be the there on that night" Monica says. "Nah it's fine", "Who's the pretty lady you brought" Joey asks eyeing Julie. "Everybody this is Julie. She was actually a classmate of mine at grad school, I just happened to run into her at Beijing" Ross interdouces Julie to the gang. "Hello welcome to our country" Phoebe says waving her hand at Julie's face, "I'm from New York. Thank you very much" Julie tells her._

 _[1996. One day the gang are hanging out in Monica & Rachel's apartment]_

 _"I know you guys may think this is crazy but most of the time I think of my mom when I'm having sex with Monica" Chandler tells his fantasy to his soon to be brother in-law and friend, "Dude I don't wanna hear the story of you thinking of your mom while doing it with my sister" Ross exclaims grossed out. "Chan I think of your mom while doing it with a girl" Joey tells his friend._

 _[Few days later where Rachel puts on a Princess Leia costume for Ross]_

 _"Tada!" Rachel exclaims as she takes off the robe revealing the costume, Ross then hits his head on the bed post as he starts to imagine his mother Judy in the costume. "Ahh" he exclaims in horror. Ross saw his parents having sex a couple of times but never thought of his mom while doing it himself, "Sweetie what's wrong" Rachel\Judy asks. "I hate Chandler. The bastard ruined my life" Ross exclaims in annoyance._

 _[Monica is watching the prom tape by herself]_

 _"Dance with your father" Judy begs Fat Monica, "Mom I'm hungry" Fat Monica says but then gives in and puts the sandwhich down. "Sweetheart I don't know all your dance moves but I'll try" Jack says and Fat Monica hops on his feet. Present day Monica starts to smile as she is eating her ice cream but then the screen fades to something else and she hears her parents moaning each others names and slams her spoon down in anguish thinking "They taped over me!"_

 **My aunt and cousins are over right now becuase of my step grandfather's 65th. Watching S5 disc one. Stayed tuned for more later on :)**


	50. Bonsais and Boats

**One of the last chapters that contain all flashbacks...**

 _[Flashback from 1996. Rachel's parents are just separated but still hate each other. They are both there for her birthday but obviously in separate rooms]_

"You should see a therapist honey" Sandra tells her daughter, "Wh- a therapist" Rachel asks. "Sweetheart Ross is obviously just like your father", "Okay fine mom but I gotta do some stuff" Rachel says and goes across the hall. Meanwhile Monica is in the party where Leonard is and a drunk Chandler comes up to her and says "I love you so much" and smooches her, "Woah I love you so much too" Monica answers at the presence of the man she's due to get married to soon. "She spent half her money on bonzai trees and chihuahuas. That is crazy" Leonard complains about his wife to his daughter, "Man all he does is ride that stupid boat' Sandra complains. [ _Then we see Leonard & Sandra annoying the crap out of their daughter. Rachel is out in the hallway and Chandler who just had a steamy makeout with Monica, enters] _"How the hell did you get through all this" Rachel asks, "Well it was not easy but I met Ross & Monica and then I got engaged to her" Chandler tries to explain.

 _[Flashback from Ross & Emily's wedding rehearsal dinner. The Gellers are arguing about the bill]_

"And you tell them no one takes advantage of the Gellers" Jack says to his son, "Ooh Jack I forget how powerful you can be" Judy aanswers and he looks at her and they start to kiss. "Oh you two" Monica says grossed out and sad that her brother is getting married before her and she's been engaged to Chandler for three years already.

 _[Flashback from right after Mon watched the end of the prom video.]_

 _"What happened" Ross asks since Monica looks awfully ghostly white and grossed out, " You know how I was watching the rest of the video" she asks. "Yes", "Well mom and dad recorded them selves having sex on my tape" Monica explains. "Eww" Ross exclaims._

 **I have to go to school soon. I get nauseous and headaches when I don't eat.**


	51. Blue Eyes

**Sorry for all these flashbacks**

 _[Flashback from when Mon was gjving birth to Sophie. Her mother went to the vending machine so it's just her dad and Chandler in the room with her.]_

 _"I'm gonna kill you for getting me pregnant and me going into labor" Monica growls angrily at her husband, and squeezes his hand really hard as she screams "Contraction contraction!". "Harmonica you and Chandler will have a beautiful baby girl soon" Jack reassures his heavily pregnant daughter, "Seven centimeters. It's time to be parents soon" the doctor says. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy soon" Chandler answers tearing up and staring at the celling, Judy enters and asks. "What's up with him" eyeing her son in-law._

 _[The day after the party in chapter 24. The girls(Emily too) are all at the apartment. Mon is bored]_

 _"Should I wake the baby up" Mon asks, "No the book says never to wake up a sleeping baby" Phoebe answers looking at a baby book. "Well I made her" Monica replies and goes into the nursery, a scream can be heard in the nursery and Sophie is brought out. She has oodles and oodles of black hair and the darkest blue eyes,"Ehhh" she cries as she is woken by her mother. "Oh god Mon she's beautiful", Rachel exclaims. The baby starts to crie more and Monica asks hopelessly, "What have I done. She won't go back to sleep and Chandler and the guys aren't back yet". 'Here let me take her" Emily answers and starts to rock her, 'Well then I'm gonna go scream in a pillow" Mon replies and goes inro the bedroom. "Hi baby it's me Aunty Emmy" Emily says to the sleeping baby in her arms and she stops crying, Monica comes out and asks in amazement "How'd you do that. I need you everytime she cries and me & Chandler can't cope with her", "I'm super aunt" Emily answers._

 _[Later that day when the girls leave.]_

 _Chandler enters and kisses Monica saying "Hi honey I've missed you" and holds Sophie saying "Hi baby girl who looks just like her beautiful mommy", "No don't hold her right now" Monica excaims then the baby starts to cry again. "Want me to tend to her" Chandler asks rocking his newly born daughter, Mon then snaps her fingers together and Emily runs in saying "Super Aunt is here!"._

 _[Flashback of Rachel's parents leaving her party]_

 _"I love you so much" Chandler says and smooches Monica, "I love you so much too" she answers and strokes his cheek. The couple's kiss was broken when Sandra steps out into the hall and says "Dear I've left my ten verbs on the table. Call me when you've got that finished poem done", "Sure can do Mrs. Green. Thanks for coming" Monica answers and she and Chandler resume making out. Ross comes out and says "Dude stop making out with my sister right now and come into here" pulling him into Party B. "Do you need any help getting your coat Dr. Green" Joey asks, "No I can't get it myself. Thank you" Leonard replies. [In Party A] "Oh your not supposed to be here. This is the staging area" Phoebe says as Leonard gets his coat from his daughter's bedroom, "Well I have to be heading to my chateau now" he answers and Phoebe replies "I guess we are going back into the hallway now". Joey hears this and says "Thanks for coming Mrs. Green" then smooches Sandra. Everybody looks shocked and Rachel manages to get her father out of the apartment complex, "And you take care" Joey answers then Sandra caresses his chest and says "Oh man this is the best party I've been to in years". "Thank you" Monica replies satisfed and Chandler wraps his arm around her._

 _[Danny's housewarming party. Mon is about seven months pregnant with Sophie. He is eating something]_

 _"What is that" Mon asks rubbing her large stomach, "Salad" Danny replies. "But what is this" she asks eyeing something brown, "Lettuce. Aren't you a chef" he asks and walks away_

 _[Later that week. Phoebe took Monica to her literature class. Mon is acting crazy and even requested for a test. Pheebs is talking to some girls]_

 _"What is up with that girl Monica" a girl named Elspeth asks Phoebe, "I don't know. She's seven months pregnant right now so that's probably why" Phoebe answers, "I've just got the professer to give us a test next week" Mon says. "A test" Elspeth asks in dismay, "Come on tests make us all better learners" Mon answers then exclaims "We should have essay questions too"._

 **It's amost 3am and I have school in the morning. But anyways stay tuned for more! :)**


	52. Ms Pacman & Cute little baby girl

**Good evening! Today I went to guidance in my 4th period advisory and they moved my art to 4A next semester instead of 4B, my 4B advisory is now all year. I only have 2 now instead of three but three advisorys and lunch was too much, well of course I didn't have all three advisorys for this semester.**

 _ **foxstarkiller: I know you want to go back into the present day soon. Don't worry we will soon...promise :)**_

 _[The night Sophie was born. C &M were alone with her]_

 _"Oh Mon I would like to thank you for giving me such a beautiful baby girl" Chandler says looking up at his tired wife and his newly born daughter in his arms, "Honey you are so welcome. I loved being pregnant with her". Tired Monica answers as he moves more on the bed with her, "Sweetheart the baby has your black hair and my dark blue eyes" he says examing the baby. "Really' she asks, "Yes. We've made one beautiful baby together" he replies and they start to kiss._

 _[Two months after C &M got married. She is very much showing. They enter back the apartment after brekfeast while Phoebe has a big wrapped present in there]_

 _"What is this" Mon asks eyeing the wrapped gift, "I ordered you two a Ms. Pacman machine before you found out you were pregnant and it's finally here!" Phoebe exclaims. "Oh my god this was my second favorite game. My first favorite was the candy machine" Mon answers, "The candy machine when you were still fat in your youth" Chandler replies. 'Do you want me to ask the baby to kick you. Becaase I can" Monica asks huffing and puffing due to her pregnancy._

 _[Later that day. Mon comes home from work and sees Chandler playng Ms. Pacman]_

 _"What are you doing" Mon asks her husband, "I played all day and erased Phoebe off the board" Chandler explains. "So you were a chump and played all afternoon while I was at work" she asks, "Yeah" he nods and tries to give her a fistpump with his disorted hand. "What happened to your hand" she asks, he looks at his hand in disgust the shrugs. He puts his hand on her large stomach and says "Hi baby daddy's here"._

 _[Sophie is about five months. Joey and Rachel are playing with her]_

 _"Joeyy, Rach" Sophie exclaims, "Joey the baby is so sweet" Rachel says. "What did she just do that made her so sweet" Joey asks eating cotton candy, Rachel slaps her boyfriend in the arm and answers "She looks too much like Mon and all toddlers are so sweet". 'Oh oh good girl" Joey replies and gives the baby a piece of cotton candy._

 _[The Gellers & Bings are all having lunch out so that they can meet baby Sophie]_

 _"Is this the baby" Nora asks eyeing her newly born granddaughter, "Yes mom that's the baby" Chandler tells his mom. "Oh she's precious. She looks just like you Monica" Charles answers. "Eeee meeee" Sophie cries, "Look at that beautiful darling" Sophie's maternal grandmother says. "She's naturally beautiful like her mother" Sophie's maternal grandfather answers, "Yeah she is so cute" Ross replies looking down at his menu. Emily slaps him in the arm._


	53. The women repeller

**I'm still stumped on what the present day should be like so more flashbacks. I don't get why a bag of chips in 2nd period(8:32 - 9:12) makes me have sugar crashes, if only the lesson in seventh/eighth period math wasn't so fun I would have fallen alsleep on my desk...**

 _Flashback when Joey got Chandler the tacky braclet. Phoebe & Chandler are in the coffee house_

 _"I'm not joking, this bracelet is a real woman repeller. Mon didn't wanna kiss me earlier" Chandler complains to Phoebe, "The bracelet is not a women repeller. Monica loves you, she just has to get a new job and make preperations for you two's wedding" Pheebs tells him._

 _[Mon and Rachel's apartment. Chandler enters]_

 _"Hey honey" Monica greets her fiance with a kiss as she is doing math on a caculator, "Do you think the bracelet is a woman repeller" Chandler asks as he is disgustingly eyeing his bracelet. "Oh honey the bracelet is not a woman repeller, I love you. I was just busy today since my parents are coming over later and we still haven't told them about the engagement" she answers as she puts her hands on his shoulders, "Really" he asks. "Of course I love you so much" she replies and he says "I love you so much too" and they start to kiss._

 _[The Gellers enter. C &M were making out and Ross is looking at them in disgust]_

 _"Hi kiddos" their father says as he hangs up his coat, "Hey dad" Ross says as he runs over to give his parents each a hug so that he doesn't have to watch his best friend and little sister make out. "So where is my grandson. You didn't bring him" his mother asks, "No mom he is with Carol & Susan" Ross answers. "A woman in my office is a lesbian" his dad replies, "On to other stuff. What is happening with you Monica" his mother asks. C&M stop making out and Mon turns to her parents saying "We are enagaged" and Chandler wraps his arm around her, "Oh our daughter is getting married soon. We are so proud of you" her dad replies and pulls her into a hug._

 _[Ross & Emily's reharsel dinner. Chandler is giving a toast]_

 _"I've know Ross for a long time and I got together with his sister on thanksgiving of 1988 where we did it together for the first time and now we are getting married in three months".(the Gellers look horrifed) then he mutters "congratulations Ross and Emily" and sits down where Mon puts her arm around him._

 _[C &M are talking alone afterwards and sitting away from everybody]_

 _"I was laughing honey" Mon says, "Out loud" Chandler asks. "I didn't want anybody to think I was dumb" she answers, "Well do you wanna go do it right now" he answers and starts to kiss her neck as her parents and Ross are watching them and Ross exclaims "Eww guys". C &M run to her room._

 _[In Mon & Rachel's hotel room]_

 _"I love you so much" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" Monica answers and they start to kiss. He unbuttons her dress and pulls it over her head, she takes off his tuxedo jacket. Before they knew it their clothes were off and they were kissing under the covers. They also did not know that Sophie was going to be concieved that night._

 **My mom says that the reason I'm so tired is because I am growing more being that I am in the middle of 12 & 13(my birthday is later this month = the 27th) Anyways stay tuned for more :)**


	54. I love you so much

**Good evening! Watching 2x15 though I really hate Richard. Hearing your parents say Oh Jack, Oh oh Judy is not ideal to a prom video ending but really funny. More flashbacks but hopefully we will get back to the present day this weekend when I don't crash and burn(What I mean is that I don't fall asleep) afterschool.**

[Flashback continued from the night when Sophie was concieved at her uncle Ross's wedding in London. Opening credits where C&M look satisfed afterwards]

"I love you so much" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" Monica answers and she looks at the clock that reads 3:02am(Let's pretend this is actually Joe & Chan's hotel room) "I can't wait until we get married soon and have children together" he replies, "Me too" she answers and they kiss more under the blankets. "You are the most beautiful and loviest woman that I've ever been with before"(his first real love ever was her), Chandler says, Mon looks at him in the dark and says "Aww you are the best sex I've ever had before".He then moves her hair away from her face and kisses her.

[Flashback of the bar now Central Perk. The main best friends are all there(Joey & Pheebs are out shopping). Their college years]

"We are gonna go home now. We all have school in the morning" Ross says and leaves with Rachel to head back to his parents house in L.I, C&M are now alone as Chris(repleaced by Gunther when the bar turns into Central Perk) gives them the keys to lock up afterwards. Mon stands by the door(it's raining and dark out) and Chandler comes over to her and says "I love you so much" then smooches her, "I love you so much too" she answers. He then asks "Wanna do it in here" she nods then he picks her up and puts her on the pool table, they start to kiss. He takes a ?(not gonna say it) out of his pocket.

[Flashback of when C&M and Ross got back from the Geller home in L.I. C&M are alone while Ross is out getting pizza]

"I love you so much" Chandler says and looks into her bright blue eyes, "I love you so much too" Monica answers and he puts his hands on her waist then kisses her. Rachel & Phoebe enter and C&M break away from their kiss, "Where's Ross" Rachel asks. "He's out getting pizza. Should be back soon" Mon replies and Chandler wraps his arms around her, 'Oh good because I got a tatoo" Rachel answers and shows them the heart tattoo on her hip then Ross comes in with the box of pepperoni pizza with onions, peppers and hot tomato sauce on it. "You got a tattoo" he asks and Rach says "A little tiny one. Phoebe got the whole world"

[Ross and Rachel have just started to date. Mon is fed up with Ross being at the apartment. He's on the phone]

"Hi hold on it's my sister's fiance" Ross says into the phone, Monica thinking that Chandler is on the phone says "Give me that" and when she gets the phone asks "Hey honey I love you. Are you getting ready for our date soon". But then picks up a horrifed look on her face and asks "Mom", then throws a bunch of oranges at Ross who catches them all.

 **STAY TUNED FOR MORE! :)**


	55. Sophie's so smart

**Woah two updates of this story in one night? Must be a record. Well I wanted to update before my eyes would fall out out of it's sockete. Back to the present for right now.**

 _[Electric still out right now]_

"Look what I found also" Joey says as he hands C&M a stack of pictures. A few pics were of Chandler making Monica breakfeast in bed whek they she very heavily pregnant with Sophie and couldn't get up out of bed, Them kissing at Ross & Emily's rehearsal dinner, him talking to her large stomach while she was eighth months pregnant with Sophie. Ross looked in disgust at some of the pics but then pulled out something and exclaimed "I found Sophie's birth certificate" "Gimme that" Mon says and pulls her daughter's birth certificate out of her brother's hand. _Name: Sophie Rachel Bing, Birthdate: 02/27/99, Weight: 6lbs 4oz.(Just the beginning)._

"Patty cake cake" Emily plays with Sophie and picks up the toddler's hands putting them together, "Oh Emily you are so good with toddlers" Rachel says. "Want some milky ways" Joey asks the toddler, "Milky way weee meee" Sophie answers and claps her hands in excitement. "Here you go cutie pie" Joey says and pats the one year old on the back. 'Grilling burgers, barbecued foods" Ross and his dad sing while grillig the dinner outside, "Such a sweetheart" Sophie's grandma says and picks her up. "I know we trained her really well and made one beauiful daughter and two more on the way" Chandler says to his mother in-law, and wraps his arms around Mon who looks pretty uncomfortable. While Ross and his dad are on the balcony, they feel white specks coming down at them. Emily notices and turns on the radio "There's quite a bit of snow to expect this evening. And leave your current place at your own risk" the weatherman says. "Snow snow" Sophie asks bemused, "Yes baby girl it's snowing right now" C&M sit up their daughter on the couch and tell her. "Unborn twins" Sophie asks, pointing to her mom's large stomach. "Such a smart one year old! Yes your mommy is pregnant again" Chandler asks surprised at his daughter's intellectual qualities, "In one month you will be a big sister. Can you say that" Monica asks their daughter. "Mommy having twins soon. Me be big sister" Sophie replies, "Oh my god you are such a smart baby girl" Sophie's parents and grandparents say in astonishment.

 **I'm really tired so more will be up later. Stay tuned for more! :)**


	56. Comeback

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, this story is making a comeback. I'm using the 6 chapters from 'Sky Blue' to continue it off.

"Boy," began Chandler, as Ross and Mr. Geller started to pass out the food. "This blackout sure is lasting a long time. Normally they've got it repaired by now."

Monica nodded, a hand on her pregnant belly. "With a city as big as this there are a lot of people without power. Then again, with a city this big it must be hard to get it all back up and running."

"Twicky bidness," said baby Sophie, giggling.

Everyone aww'ed when she said that, and then they started to eat the yummy barbecue. When they were finished eating, Joey started to complain about being bored and Emily excitedly suggested playing board games.

"We have Scrabble," Chandler suggested. "If that works for you."

"I want to be on Sophie's team!" said Joey instantly.

Monica raised an eyebrow. That was news to her. "She can't even spell. She doesn't even know what a letter is, actually."

"I still want to be on her team."

"Suit yourself," said Monica. "But don't be sad when you lose."

Joey tilted his head, squinting his eyes at her. "That's not very nice to your daughter. Just a few minutes ago you were praising her on how smart she was."

"I was talking to her," she laughed. "Because everyone knows you're terrible at Scrabble."

"Hey!"

So they started playing Scrabble. When Joey decided that it was Sophie's turn to go, she put down six letters and spelled 'afreet'. "Point to team Monica," said Monica cheerfully.

"Wait!" Ross pulled out a dictionary. "Hold on… aha! I knew I had heard that word before. It's a 'powerful jinn or demon in Arabian and Muslim mythology'. Sophie spelled an actual word."

"Point to team Joey!" cheered Joey, then lifted Sophie's tiny hand and gave her a high five.

The rest of the game went on quite like this. Sophie kept spelling 'fake' words, and Joey took Ross' dictionary and proved that every single word she spelled was in fact real. Eventually, Team Sophie, as they were now calling it, won. (Just to clarify, Joey did not get one single word the entire game. He only one by Sophie's skills.)

"I knew it was a good idea to team with you, Sophie!" he kissed her tiny forehead, then sat her back down on his lap.

Monica rolled her eyes. "And I knew it was a bad idea to team up with Chandler. Ross, why did you have to pull out that dictionary?"

"I don't know," shrugged Ross. "Maybe you should've teamed up with Sophie after all."

"Our baby is so smart," said Chandler happily.

Monica smiled. "Oh, I know. My smart little Sophie."

They decided to play another round, but they didn't finish it. Everyone fell asleep before Sophie could win a second time.


	57. She's a little artist

Chandler sat baby Sophie on his lap. Monica was still sleeping, and Chandler planned to let her sleep in much longer. As long as she needed. Therefore he was taking care of Sophie by himself until she woke up, and though he tried everything, she just was not amused by him.

"All right then, Sophie," he said, giving her a silly serious face. "What do you want to do today?"

"Go somewhere fun!" said Sophie cheerfully, clapping her hands.

Chandler nodded, then picked her up and went into the kitchen. "We have to go to the store, we're out of almost everything. But we're going to leave a note for Mommy so she knows where we are when she wakes up."

Sophie nodded and Chandler wrote out a note on bright yellow paper, then placed it on the table so that Monica would see it when she went in there.

Chandler carried Sophie to the store instead of getting a taxi, since it wasn't a very long walk. Once they got there he went straight for the essentials, such as milk, eggs, bread, and butter. He also grabbed some special sugar cookies with bright frosting to have for dessert, since Monica was starting to get too pregnant to make treats. He thought that would be all they needed, but as they walked through the final isle to the checkout counter, something else caught his eyes.

"Finger paint, eh?" he said, picking up the box. He looked it over, and it said "ages 1-100". He nodded approvingly, then looked at Sophie, who was in the shopping cart. "What do you think, Sophie? Should we try some finger painting?"

"Yeah!" nodded Sophie eagerly, grabbing the box from her daddy's hands. "Fun! Fun!"

So Chandler bought the finger paint, grabbing a package of rainbow construction paper as well. Once they had paid, they left the store and headed back home. He put all of the groceries away, then noticed a new note on the counter underneath his.

 _Went to lunch with Rachel and Phoebe. Love you, Monica._

"Mommy went to lunch with aunt Rachel and aunt Phoebe," began Chandler, looking at his daughter on the couch. "So it looks like it's just going to be you and me doing the finger painting."

"Yay, Daddy!" said Sophie happily, a big smile on her face.

He smiled back at her. "Now, I know that Mommy isn't home so we could do this painting anywhere we want, but we're smarter than that. We know that Mommy will always be able to tell if we weren't careful enough. So we're going to do this out on the terrace."

Sophie nodded, and Chandler grabbed the shopping bag with the stuff in it, as well as some of Monica's old rags (AKA the ones with holes or big stains – nothing else would be acceptable), then got two cookies out of the box and called to Sophie. She hopped off of the couch and ran over to him, then laughed when he lifted her out of the window onto the terrace.

"Here is your cookie," said Chandler, handing her a cookie with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. He picked up the other one and put in his mouth. "And here is my cookie."

Sophie smiled, then watched as Chandler opened the finger paint and laid out two pieces of paper. He gave Sophie a purple one, and himself one that was green. Then he put some of all the different colors of finger paint onto a paper plate.

"Do you know how to do this, Sophie?" he asked. He knew she had never done it before, but sometimes kids had good ideas. However, Sophie shook her head. "All right, watch what Daddy does."

Chandler stuck two fingers into the orange paint, then drew a smiley face on his piece of paper. Sophie giggled.

"Daddy your finger funny," she said, still giggling. Chandler looked down at his fingers and saw that they were orange.

"Yes they are," he agreed. "Do you want yours to be funny too?" She nodded. "Then let's get your hands in there!"

Sophie stuck her whole hand into the purple paint, then put it onto the paper. Then she put her fingers into the pink and drew a whole lot of smiley faces all around her hand. Then she stopped, looking at her paper.

"It full," she said. "Full."

Chandler smiled. "That's okay. We have a lot more paper."

He put down another piece of paper in front of her – this one was yellow. She used lots more colors and made a flower and a sky with a sun and clouds. Then she looked at Chandler, frowning. "Daddy has to do it too."

"You want me to do it?" he asked. "I don't know if I'm very good."

"Me help."

Sophie put her fingers into the paint and drew two stick figures on a blank piece of purple paper, then pointed to the one on the left. "You." She pointed to the one on the right. "Mommy."

Chandler frowned, then added a smaller stick figure in between them. "Now there's a Sophie."

Sophie smiled. "More!"

So they spent lots of time on that one picture. They added a sky, grass, lots of flowers and Sophie even put in lots of extra smiley faces to make it super happy. Soon enough the page was full, and they decided that they were hungry. As they washed their hands, Chandler looked over at the picture.

"You know what we should do?" he said.

"What?" asked Sophie.

"We should give that picture to your Mommy."

She nodded, and then watched as Chandler helped her clean the paint off of her hands.

A little while later, they ate sandwiches on the couch while watching TV. Monica came in when they finished, and then sat down next to them.

"What did you guys do this afternoon?" she looked at their colorful hands and laughed. "What happened to your hands?"

"We did some finger painting, didn't we, Sophie?" said Chandler, smiling.

Sophie nodded. "Paint!" she cheered, holding up her hands. Then she stood up. "Made something for Mommy!"

"For me?" asked Monica, as Sophie ran off, then came back with the picture. She handed it to Monica. "Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you, Sophie. Did you make this yourself?"

She shook her head. "Daddy helped!"

"Is that right?"

"Sophie did most of it," said Chandler, proud of his daughter. "She could be an artist someday."

"Yes she could," smiled Monica. "Yes she could."


	58. Auditions

Joey walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment, a slip of paper in his hand. He was ready to ask Monica and Chandler a big question, and he had a bad feeling that they would say no.

"Monica? Chandler? You home?" he called, looking around for them. Just then, a very tired Monica came out from the bedroom. "Oh, sorry," said Joey. "Did I wake you, Mon?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. Did you need something, Joey?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "So there's this audition where I get to eat this like sweet soup stuff, and it's supposed to be baby friendly so they want a baby on the commercial too. So I was wondering if I could bring Sophie."

"No," said Monica. "You can't do that to my baby!"

"What? It'll be sweet relief for you the whole weekend, I'll get more exposure, Sophie will make some cash, _and_ she might start a new career."

Monica looked at him for a minute, then nodded. "All right. Is it today?" Joey nodded. "Okay, so does she need to wear anything special?"

"Something nice, I guess."

"Okay, I'll go find something then. I'll bring her out when she's dressed and you can take her."

"Great!" smiled Joey happily, grabbing a Coke from the fridge and heading into the living room to sit on the couch. A few minutes later, Monica came out of her room with Sophie, who was wearing a pretty purple dress with green flowers on it. "Oh, she looks so pretty!" he said.

"I know," said Monica, smiling back at him. "So you can take her now, just don't stay out way too long."

"I'll come back right after the audition is over, I promise, Mon. No need to worry."

Monica nodded, then watched as Joey and Sophie left.

Once they were at the audition, Joey and Sophie had to wait for a while until they were told that it was their turn to try out. The whole process had confused little Sophie, so Joey had to explain the whole thing to her using words that she would understand. When he finally got through to her, she was very excited and she was practically bouncing by the time that they finally went back.

"Hello," said the casting director when they arrived. "Names?"

"Joey Tribbiani and Sophie Bing."

"Good. Now let's start, yeah?"

They began the audition, and Joey and Sophie ate the soup, looking very happy and satisfied. When they were finished, it was time for Joey to say his line.

"Mm, soup," he said. "Isn't this good, Sophie?"

"Cut! It's Lacey."

"No, me Sophie."

He rolled his eyes. "Well you're playing a kid named Lacey. Now let's try this again."

They did it again, and Joey said the same thing again. However, Sophie seemed like she was doing very, very good at her acting. When they tried four times, the casting director finally decided that he could not get the part, as not only was he saying the lines wrong, he had noodle soup all over his face.

"Come on, dude!" pleaded Joey, walking over to him. "You've got to give me another chance!"

"Look, Tribbiani," said the casting director. "The baby eats food better than you. You just don't even have a chance at this commercial."

"But I was Dr. Drake Ramoray!"

"I don't care who you were. You ain't good for the part. Now go, you can come back with the baby in the morning."

"No," Joey countered. "If I go, then I'm taking the baby with me."

A woman came over and talked to the casting director quietly, and then he nodded. "All right, Joey. We've come to a decision."

"Yeah?"

"You get to be the crazy uncle who doesn't like the food."

"Yes!" cried Joey, doing a fist pump. "Sweet! So what happens to me?"

"You don't like the food, so then your family kicks you out and you have to eat at McDonald's instead," said the casting director simply. "You're depressed and wished that you had given the food another chance."

"Great! When does filming start?"

"Tomorrow. Be here at eight with the baby."

"Will do!" said Joey, smiling. He headed on his way home to tell Monica and Chandler the good news.

When he got there, he told Monica and Chandler and they were thrilled that they would get to see their little girl on TV.

"Oh, little Sophie is going to be on television?" said Chandler. "This is fantastic! She's going to be the best actress ever, aren't you Soph?"

"Ya!" cheered Sophie, clapping her hands together. "Me best actress!"

They all giggle at her, then Monica went into the kitchen to get dinner and Chandler helped her make it. Once it was finished, they all snuggled onto the couch together to watch a movie, and Sophie said that she wanted to be in one someday. Joey alone was certain that she would. She had pure talent, even at her young age.


	59. Our Sophie's on TV

The next morning, Joey brought Sophie to filming. They got dressed in their costumes (Joey in a suit, Sophie in a red dress), then got a tour around the set. Apparently not a single thing in the kitchen was functional, as it was cheaper to do it that way.

They spent an hour after that doing makeup so that the lighting would look right, which Sophie was very confused about. She didn't understand all of the brushes on her face and people fussing around her, but Joey told her that he would explain it more later, but basically they were trying to make her look pretty.

"Me hungry," said Sophie, once the makeup was all on.

"Well you'll get to eat very soon, baby cakes," said one of the staff members. "You'll get to eat a lot."

And she did. When they got to filming the actual meal part of the commercial, they had to retake the scene so many times that even Joey started to get stuffed. However, they eventually got it right, after eighty seven takes (nine of which were cut due to Joey spilling his soup) and moved onto Joey's standalone scene.

This one was even harder to film, as it was just Joey on his own, and he messed up everything possible. The fake restaurant collapsed when he walked inside because he bumped the framing, and he spilled the hamburger grease all over his shirt. They actually decided to keep that scene though, because it made the food look even worse.

They also had to film Sophie's big one-liner, but that one was extra tricky because she had trouble saying it. Since she was so little, she tripped over her words a lot and it took several tries to get it all right. However, it still took many less tries than it did to get Joey's part right, and soon enough they were all on their way home.

Once they got home, Monica fawned over how pretty Sophie looked, and Chandler was shocked that she was wearing makeup.

"Come on, sweetie," she said. "You'll still be saying that when she's eighteen."

"It's just a dad thing, Mon," shrugged Chandler. "Anyway, when is our little star going to be on TV?"

Joey looked at his hand, where he had written the details. "A week from now, unless they have to delay for some reason, but they already have the music and everything they just have to piece together the clips and do some editing."

Chandler nodded. "Okay. I'll invite everyone over for that day. What channel?"

So they talked about when, where, what, and who, then got all the details and had dinner. They were all excited to see Joey and Sophie's commercial.

One week later, the friends were all sitting around the kitchen table, eating macaroni and cheese. The commercial was going to air very soon, so they wrapped up and went over to the living room area.

Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Rachel, and the stars, Joey and Sophie all snuggled up by the TV, ready for the commercial to air. When finally their fake family appeared on screen, everyone went crazy.

"Me!" said Sophie.

"And me!" Joey smiled. "Now shh!"

 _They all sat in silence as they began to eat the food._

 _"Mm!" said Sophie._

 _"Delicious," said the random mother._

 _"Nasty!" cried out Joey. "Ew!"_

 _The rest of the family stared at him, and then the screen flipped to a restaurant where he was eating alone, having food that was really bad. He tried to pick up the slider, but it was so greasy that it slid right out of his hand and spilled down his shirt._

 _"Jokes don't always go well," he said sadly, as a thought bubble appeared in the air. The camera panned into the thought bubble, then showed the family back at the dining table._

 _"Uncle Bob won't be back here again," said the dad._

 _"Yay!" said Sophie, soup spoon in hand. "Good eats for all!"_

Then the brand name came on screen and the commercial ended. Everyone clapped, and Joey did a little bow, showing Sophie how to do it as well. It was one wacky commercial, but it was well worth the wait.

"That was… interesting," said Rachel, looking at the now black screen. "But you guys are great actors."

Joey nodded. "I think Sophie has some real potential."

"Really?" Monica smiled.

"For sure!"

"I think so too," said Chandler. "We made the next big actress, Mon."

Monica smiled and patted her pregnant tummy. "I wonder what these two will do."

"Something amazing," he said, giving Sophie a big hug.


	60. Rachel's Fear of Swings

Monica and Chandler were just sitting in the living room when they realized they were doing nothing. Neither of them felt like watching TV or anything like that, so they decided to see what Sophie wanted to do.

"What do you want to do today Sophie?" asked Monica.

"Go somewhere fun!" said Sophie.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "She always says that. It doesn't really have to be somewhere fun. Last time I took her to the grocery store."

"How about the playground?" suggested Monica.

"No!" cried Rachel, coming into the room. "Bad idea! Bad idea!"

Monica and Chandler both turned around when they saw her, then looked at her oddly.

"Why?" asked Chandler.

"They're dangerous!" said Rachel, like it was obvious. Chandler and Monica were just confused. "The swings! They're dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" asked Chandler. "How?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "People can get their hair stuck in them."

"You mean like you did?" Monica said, crossing her arms. "Because Sophie doesn't even have nearly as much hair as you had then."

"Doesn't make a difference. You ready to go, Chandler?"

Chandler nodded, then picked up Sophie and headed towards their bedroom. "I just have to grab the stroller."

"Okay."

"You're crazy, Mon!" said Rachel. "She'll get hurt!"

Monica rolled her eyes. "It's the playground, Rach, not a bomb field."

"It's a hair-destroyer!"

"Sophie doesn't even have that much hair!"

Rachel shrugged. "It could still happen, Mon!"

Just then, Chandler came into the room with the stroller. "Ready to go, Mon?"

"Yup. See you later, Rach."

"You're going to regret it, Monica! She'll be scarred for life! Her hair! Her- oh, you know what? I'm coming with you."

Chandler and Monica laughed as Rachel grabbed her purse and followed them out the door.

When they got to the park, the first thing they did was play on the slides, since Rachel seemed to think that was the safest. Then Sophie played in the tunnels and Chandler helped her with the climbing wall, and finally Monica decided it was time for the swings.

Rachel began panicking, but she calmed down when she saw that nothing was happening.

"See, Rachel?" said Monica. "She's just having fun. Nothing is going to happen."

Chandler nodded. "Yeah, see? She's just-"

Just then, Sophie swung right into Chandler and he was knocked to the ground.

"I told you!" exclaimed Rachel, stopping the swing. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"No," argued Chandler, standing up. "I'm fine. It's fine. She didn't hit me hard."

Rachel pouted. "I still think that we should go home."

"You can," said Monica. "But Sophie is having fun, aren't you, Sophie?"

Sophie nodded. "Swing!"

Shaking her head, Rachel looked around the park. She stepped away from the swings, observing everything else around her. Though the kids were laughing and happy, all she could see were accidents waiting to happen. Rub burns on the slide, hair caught in the swings, fat kids stuck in the tubes... it was chaotic, and she could not believe that everyone else thought it was just fun.

"Help!" cried a kid. "Help!"

Knowing that it was coming from the swing set, Rachel turned to Monica. "See? I told you so! You can get your hair stuck!"

"Rachel…" began Chandler, very slowly. "The kid doesn't have his hair stuck in the swing, he has his entire body stuck in it."

Both Monica and Rachel gasped as they noticed that the boy in the baby swing was around the age of twelve, and crammed into the tiny seat. His friends were just laughing at him and his parents were nowhere around. Rachel immediately sprang into action, taking Chandler with her.

"It's all right, sweetie!" she said, as Chandler chased his friends away. "We'll get you out of there!"

So Rachel pulled on his arms and Chandler pushed on his legs, and eventually he popped out like a piece of bread in a toaster.

"Thank you!" he said, before running off out of the park, presumably to go home.

Rachel watched him, then gasped when she saw that Sophie was still on the swings. "Monica!" she scolded. "Didn't you just see what happened? Swings are dangerous!"

Monica just laughed and shook her head. "See, the difference is that my baby actually is a baby. She fits in these swings, and she'll know better than to do anything like that when she gets older."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Promise!" said Sophie, smiling. "Promise! Promise!"

Rachel nodded and smiled at little Sophie. "Well, are you guys almost done here anyway? I'm starving!"

"Soon enough," laughed Monica. "Sophie is still having fun, but in like fifteen minutes or so we can go to Subway and get some sandwiches, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," said Chandler, rubbing his stomach. It had been an eventful day, all right.

"And me," agreed Rachel. After what had just happened she had been a little scared, but now she realized that as long as you took all the safety precautions (And made sure to play on stuff appropriate for your own age!) that the playground really was a fun place after all.

"Me too!" nodded Sophie, and they all laughed. She was such a cute little girl, and a smart one too.


	61. Cupcake Time

"What should we do today, Sophie?" said Emily cheerfully. She was happy to have some time alone with the girls, and with Sophie. Monica and Chandler had gone out for the afternoon so it was currently just her, Phoebe, Rachel, and Sophie.

"Hungry!" exclaimed Sophie.

"Hungry?" said Phoebe. "You know, I just saw the greatest cupcake recipe in this cookbook over at Joey's. Should we make cupcakes, Sophie?"

"Yeah!" she nodded, smiling big. "Coopcakes!"

They laughed.

"They're called cupcakes, silly," said Rachel, giggling.

"Cupcakes," nodded Sophie, still smiling.

"I'll go get the cookbook," said Phoebe, standing up. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"A perfect girls' day," agreed Emily, watching her go out the door. It wasn't minutes later that Phoebe came back with the book.

"It looks like Monica's got everything here for the chocolate ones," she said. "Let's make them!"

"Yay!" said Sophie, as Rachel and Emily took her into the kitchen. Already they were having fun, and they hadn't even started baking yet!

Once they were in the kitchen, everyone started doing something. Phoebe checked the recipe once more, Rachel got the ingredients as she said them and Emily grabbed the bowls and mixers. Soon enough they were starting, everyone at the counter (Sophie was on a stool).

They made the cupcake batter first, by mixing a few different ingredients and putting them in the bowl. The recipe said that it was better to do the dry ingredients and then the wet ones, so they put in the flour and baking soda first. Then they put the sugar in, before Emily realized that sugar and brown sugar were both classified as wet ingredients. Not thinking that it was a big deal, they put in the rest of the stuff and went on with the mixing.

Next they poured the batter into Monica's cupcake pans and put it in the oven.

"Now what?" asked Rachel.

"Frosting!" said Phoebe.

So they began to whip up the frosting next while the cupcakes baked. It didn't take a long time, once it was all set up and in there, but it was tiring to mix with only a hand mixer.

Once it was done they all wanted a taste so they each got a spoon and took a bite. Sophie, however, took multiple bites.

"Mmm! Yummy!" exclaimed Sophie, smiling. She now had frosting all over her face.

"Sophie!" scolded Phoebe. "You can't eat all the frosting! That's for the cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes! Yummy!"

Phoebe sighed. "They won't be if they have no frosting!"

"They'll be fine," said Rachel. "Cupcakes are good, even if not quite all of them get frosting."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Sometimes cupcakes are even too sweet if they have a lot of frosting."

Rachel gasped. "Not true!"

"Sugar makes everything soo much better," agreed Phoebe. "I would eat a cupcake that was nothing but frosting."

"Me too!" Sophie clapped. "Me too!"

They laughed.

The oven beeped soon and they got the cupcakes out, then put them on a rack to cool. They went into the living room and watched a cartoon, Sophie giggling all the way through.

Once they were all finished cooling off they put the frosting into a plastic bag, cut off the tip, and then piped it onto the cupcakes. Within minutes of frosting the cupcakes they were biting into the cupcakes.

"Mm!" smiled Emily. "These are fabulous!"

Rachel nodded. "Amazing!"

"Stunning!" cheered Phoebe. "We could be professional chefs!"

"I think that would make us bakers," said Emily.

"Bake!" said Sophie, her mouth full of cupcake. "Bake!"

When Monica and Chandler got home they each tried the cupcakes too, and they thought that they were super good.

"An artist and a baker," said Monica smiling. "Our little Sophie really is something special."

"Hey!" objected Rachel playfully. "We helped too!"

Chandler laughed. "You guys did an amazing job."

"Thank you!" said Sophie. Everyone smiled at her, then grabbed another cupcake and headed into the living room to sit down and watch a movie. It was about baking.


	62. False Labor

DECMEBER 2000. THE BINGS APARTMENT.

"Mommy is going to have twins, soon" Chandler said to his daughter.

"Mommy have Twins?" Sophie asked clueless.

"That's right. You are going to be a big sister" Monica smiles, as she felt both babies kick.

"Mommy having twins!" Little Sophie exclaimed.

Chandler smiled at his wife, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Eww!" Ross exclaimed as he, Emily, Joey, and Rachel entered. Causing the husband and wife to break away from their kiss. Emily slapped his arm. "Oww!"

"She's adorable Mon" Rachel gushed, as Sophie walked over to her.

"I know!" Monica smiled, but then she felt a hard kick. She placed her hand on her bump, and tried to calm the babies down.

"Are you OK, honey?" Chandler asked his wife.

She nodded. "Yeah"

He leaded her to the couch, and made her sit down.

3 hours later, it started to snow and the kicks weren't getting any better. They were all watching 'Silence of The Lambs' which scared Phoebe as she's left-handed. (A/N: It's true since I'm left-handed as is the actress who plays Phoebe. I read that the movie makes lefties scared)

Monica who was asleep on Chandler's shoulder, gasped as she felt a huge kick. "Uh-oh!"

Chandler sat up and asked "Honey, what's wrong?'

"I think I felt a contraction"

"Okay! We gotta get you to the hospital" He picked her up, then said. "Can you guys watch Sophie?"

They nodded, and he carried her out.

"What you want to do, Sophie?" Emily asked.

"Cook! Cook!" Sophie said, cheerfully.

"Ooh, I found a great recipe for mac & cheese" Phoebe replied, and she got the recipe from the cookbook.

When they were making it, Sophie said. "Lots of cheese. Cheesy cheese!"

"Everythings good with lots of cheese" Joey agreed with the little girl.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Monica came out with the doctor.

"And?" Chandler asked his wife.

The doctor said. "She's just experiencing braxton hicks. Minor contractions in the uterine wall"

Chandler held his wife's hand, "Is our babies OK?"

"Yes. Just take it easy, and refrain from any strenous activity" The doctor told her.

"I will. Thank you, doctor" Monica said as the doctor exited.

Back at the apartment, Mondler entered.

"What'd you guys do?" They asked.

"We made Mac & Cheese" Rachel looked up from the TV.

Mondler took a bowl.

"A little artist, actress, baker, and chef. Our Sophie really is something" Chandler said to his wife.

Monica smiles. "I know! My smart little Sophie"

The ball-and chain(married couple) joined everyone else at the table.

AUTHORS NOTE: Please review. I hope this is good as I haven't wrote a FRIENDS fanfic since May.


	63. Day Out

Authors Note: I don't get it...why am I getting no reviews on any of my stories? I had a hard life ever since 2005: I was born premature, I have a disability that makes me nearly Handi-capped & I have a speech problem, I am left-handed, I always get laughed at in school, 4 girls called me ugly(Look at my profile picture) and said I had no friends, I lost my dad last year. So, I am at a place where I need feedback on my stories. Just please give me feedback; I will thank each and every one of you who reviews. Good or bad feedback, is fine.

Monica called Central Perk, and Rachel picks up "Hello. Rachel Greene"  
"Hey Rach, do you, Emily and Pheebs want to have a girls day out?"  
"Yeah"  
Within 5 minutes Emily, Rachel and Phoebe made it to the apartment.  
"Girls, um...can you help me up?" Monica asked.  
"Who should lift her up?" Rachel whispered to Phoebe and Emily.  
"The three of us" Phoebe does air quotes then they lift, Monica up.  
-After lunch, they go to a baby store for more stuff.-  
"Look that this! Chandler is so not cute" Phoebe showed up a little blue onsie for the Baby Boy.  
"He is, Sophie gets her cuteness from the both of us" Monica looked down at her engagement and wedding rings.  
"Oh, oh look. This is so cute!" Rachel held up a cute little pink, baby dinosaur that raddles.  
Monica was just about to say it's cute. But then screamed "Oww!"  
"Mon, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked with concern.  
"I- I think I'm in labor" Monica cried out.  
"I'm sure it's false. Let's get you to the hospital just in case" Rachel assures her.  
-At the hospital. Chandler enters without Sophie, since she is with Joey-  
"I just got a text from Pheebs about stuffed dinosaurs and me not being cute" He explained.  
Monica then came out, Chandler rushed over to her and placed his hand gently on her large belly. "Are you three OK?" he kissed her.  
Monica giggles saying "We're fine, Honey"  
"What happened to you?"  
She explained the whole story to him. "A stuffed dinosaur. Huh?" Chandler smirks, "I can't wait to tell that idiot brother of yours, that the babies and Sophie hate dinosaurs and that he's a big dummy" he spoke in a baby voice, and rubbed her bump, getting rewared with a little kick from both his babies. "You agree with your daddy, right Baby Girl and Baby Boy?" he chuckled proudly.  
Ross came running in. "I got a text at work, from Emily that Mon went into false labor"  
"So, Dino Man, you wanna know why Monica went into false labor?" Chandler questioned his brother in-law.  
"Um...sure" Ross flicked his hair back.  
"It all started when, Rachel up a baby dino and now both our babies, and Sophie hate dinosaurs & think you are a big dummy" Chandler grinned as he rubbed Monica's large belly.  
"How? The babies are not even here yet, and Sophie is with Joey at the apartment" Ross's eyes light up.  
"Easy, 'cause when I called you a dummy they both kicked" Chandler's grin got bigger.  
"Aww!" Ross cried.  
They all exited and went back to the apartment.

Authors Note: Don't forget to review please! I feel like I lost all reason to be on Fanficton now. It's just I saw how much feedback people get on their stories and it makes me very angry.


End file.
